Shaiyo: Star Crossed
by B. Woods
Summary: Ino was raised a ninja, fighting for justice. So when taken captive by none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself durning a raid, she's determined not to succumb to him. She thought is would be easy until; Sasuke struck a deal with her.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

**READ & REVIEW!!!**

"This way Sasuke." Junto said, leading Sasuke through the spacious rooms and long corridors, past the guards. Sasuke had been in Orochimaru's _palace _enough times to know that he being taken to Orochimaru's private chambers instead of the Meeting Room where most business matters was conducted. His name brand Ninja Hy-tops made no noise as Junto ushered him pasts more guards on duty.

"Ah, Sasuke, finally, you arrive." Orochimaru said as Sasuke stepped into his private chambers. "What do you want Orochimaru?" Sasuke said coolly, while Orochimaru was his master he had a low tolerance for the snake Sannin. "Well, someone's in a bad mood." Orochimaru smirked. "But onto business, a group of Kohona nins have been reported on the outskirts on the Sound Village. I hear Kyo Yamanaka from the Earth village is their commander. That man has been a thorn in my side for far to long." Orochimaru snarled in hate.

"He has been attacking the Sound's good and merchandise, I want you to either stop him or kill him. Either one will do." Orochimaru said returning his attention back to Sasuke. "Couldn't you have found someone else?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms. In truth, he was slightly exhausted from the be damned wild goose chase Orochimaru had sent him on after a 'suspected' traitor only to find that the man had been dead.........for ten years, the angels had peacefully taken his breath away in sleep. "No, you _will _do it." Orochimaru said squarely. "Fine." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. "Good, Junto will tell you everything you need to know." Orochimaru said waving them out of his chambers. Sasuke sent a quick glare at the man before spinning on his heel and flying through Orochimaru's double doors. Good Lord that man was infuriating!

More beautiful then moon and stars twinkling high above, Ino sat on the bank of the river. The sound nature calming her nerves. As resilient as a mountain against the harshest winds, Ino was a perfect example of a Kohona ninja. She had a heart of a lion, fierce and loyal to her people, and nothing could sway her from her duties, that and as Yamanaka woman, who were said to be descendants of the most beautiful woman, Helena of Troyes, she also stood as a prime example for her clan.

Ino lazily pushed a few long strands of blond hair behind her ear as her sky blue eyes followed a brown haired rabbit hoping along the other side of the river. "Ino, come on. The shipments are here." Kyo said waving his younger cousin over. "Coming Kyo." Ino said quietly as she pulled her hoody on and flipped on her stomach, slowly crawled up behind Kyo, who was well hidden by the shrubberies of the forest surrounding the Sound.

"Took it's time." Ino said as she lay eyes upon the wagon carrying loads of goods to plunder. "If our spy is right, it's filled with the feudal lord's payments. More money for us." Kyo, a handsome blond headed man of the ripe age of thirty smiled at his little cousin's eagerness. She had been on a mission to the Earth country when she bumped into her aunt Kinyo, from her mother's side and the woman had bursted into tears saying she hadn't see Ino since she was a wee baby. Kyo had come home to find his young cousin and had immediately remembered the young girl always tried to follow Kyo and his friends around when ever she visited. The two caught up before Ino left to go home to report her success of the mission before returning to the Earth country saying the Hokage had given her time off and she intended to spend it with her mother's side of the family.

"Patience my sweet Princess. Our success depends on being even more cunning and smarter then our foe. Only fools rush into battle, remember that always Princess." Kyo said leaning forward and kissing Ino's temple. He had grown very protective of his little cousin, even though she had proven herself time and time again. "Listen to your cousin Ino. If the spy is correct, the reward is well worth the wait." Hugo, Kyo's right hand man and best friend [and Ino's childhood crush before Sasuke] said crouched next to her. "Yeah, yeah." Ino said sighing, she knew all about having patience. She _was_ a ninja for goodness sake!!

"Nothing seems on the rocks Cuz." Ino said glancing around. "That's because were not dealing with a martini." Kyo said rolling his eyes at his cousin's slang. "Who the hell drink a martini on the rocks. Your suppose to drink it straight up, no dilution." Ino said rolling her eyes at her cousin's reference. "I believe she means nothing seems on the up and up." Hugo said as Kyo opened his mouth to further argue with Ino.

Kyo turned and looked at Hugo, and silently they nodded to each other. Then Kyo raised his katana and brought down in a slashing move, the signal sent a small army of talented down the mountain towards the helpless wagon.

"Here they come." Junto said watching the men race towards the trick wagon. "Get ready!" Sasuke ordered. One hundred of Orochimaru's fiercest warriors quickly tensed up, and prepared themselves for the fight about to pursue. Not at all a stranger to strategic combat, Sasuke waited until the Kyoians, as Orochimaru branded them were upon the false wagon to signal his men to attack. Issuing the command a minute earlier and the Kyoians could have slipped away easily.

Adrenalin pumped through Ino's veins! Victory in the air. Actual hand to hand combat rarely occurred during an attack. The shippers were well known for being cowardly as the soldiers sent to protect the wagon, unwilling to give their lives for that of gold. Ino noted with satisfaction that the wagon that the wagon was less guarded then usual. Only six soldiers trailed behind the wagon.

Ino, neck and neck with Kyo and Hugo, was confused when Kyo suddenly stopped. "No! Ino wait!!" Kyo said stretching a hand out to catch his beloved cousin. It had been to late, by the time Kyo shouted his warning, Sasuke and his army were already upon them! They were severely outnumbered and no escape! Kyo felt fear pump through his veins for his little Princess, though he knew she was able to handle herself, Kyo quickly realized, this had been an ambush, specifically set for them.

"Ino! Run, quickly!" Kyo said racing to his cousin's side. "What! No-" Ino dodged an attack and slit the man's throat. "I want to fight!" Ino said blocking an attack by another man before swiftly kicking him in the the face. "No-" Kyo paused as he dodged and block two opponents attack before twirling around and cutting the heads off. "You'll leave. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you." Kyo said grabbing her arm and whirling her around, and blocking the attack intended for her. "Kyo, I'm one of Kohona's top ninjas, I can handle myself. It's you I fear for!" Ino said dropping to the floor, and tripping her foe. She rolled over and plunged a kunai deep into his chest. "Kyo, there's to many!" Hugo said pushing a ninja off him and throwing several kunai, which impaled the ninja. "Retreat!!" Kyo shouted to the group of his men nearest him. The nodded as quickly passed the word.

Sasuke quickly realized what was happening and growled. "Don't let them get away!!" He shouted. Sheltered between Kyo and Hugo, Ino raced towards the high mountains were they had set up camp. Ino dared a glance over her shoulder and her eyes widened at what she saw! Hugo had been tackled to the floor and the ninja then proceeded to shove a katana into Hugo's chest, his scream ringing against Ino's ear. Ino skidded to a stop and at full speed ran back to where Hugo's blood stained the forest floor red.

Kyo, thinking his sweet little Princess and best friend was safely behind him, had no idea of what had transpired. With the army at his heels, he quickly ran towards the mountains, thinking he, Ino and Hugo would meet up at their secret meeting place later. The men had been no match for the fiercely trained Kyo and he had quickly outdistanced them.

Sasuke watched as Junto cut one after one of the Kyoians down and then unto one of Kyoians that had been with Kyo himself. Blood splattered through the air as the man fell to the ground. While Sasuke disliked Junto for more then one reasons, even he held respect for the man, he was a fierce warrior in battle, never backed down and was very dependable. "Bastard!" Had Sasuke blinked, he would have missed the brute fist that slammed into Junto's jaw, a crack sounding.

Ino gave a satisfactory smirk when the man that had attacked Hugo flew into the sky, crashing into several of his men. "Kuyo! Take Hugo and get the hell out of here!" Ino said stopping Kuyo, another friend of Kyo's. "Hugo!" Kuyo quickly gathered the man into his arms and sped off, his clothes quickly dampening with Hugo's blood. Ino trailed behind, eyes darting back and forth for any attacks.

"Ahhhh!" Ino's head snapped to look up. A ninja had jumped a tree, his target...her! "Ino!!" Kuyo said turning as Ino was tackled to the ground. "Go!!!" Ino shouted as she pushed the ninja off her. Kuyo stood still, it was either save his dying friend, for leave Ino to die. "GO!!!" Ino shouted again. Kuyo grounded his teeth before whipping around and racing away.

Ino flipped to her feet, a kunai sliding into her hand. Her bright blue eyes narrowed to a dark shade of blue as she shifted on her foot and dodged the man's attack. She kept this up for a minute before backing herself up against a tree. The man smirked as he lunged forward at her. Ino slid to the ground in a split and thrusted her kunai up into his heart. He gave a gurgled sound before falling back and landing with a thud.

Ino rose and turned, a shout of horror and suprise escaping her lips, she sacrely dodgded the man's attack. She instantly recognized him as the one who attacked Hugo! He was back and this time, for for her blood! Ino barely dodged the man's wild attacks, tumbling and moving across the ground. "Gotcha!!" Ino was roughly dragged to her feet and and held up for the man as if a prize on a platter. "Take off his hood I want to see his face!" The man commanded [with some difficultly] the two ninjas that were holding her. Ino growled as one of the ninja's roughly grabbed both her hair and the hood and pulled down. Suprise etched into his face as her long hair fell about her. "I shall enjoy this." The man said as he raised this katana.

Sasuke's eyes scanned the bloodied battle field, telling the visibly unharmed to gether the injured and return to the sound. A shout sounded, drawing his attention to see Junto wildly attack...Sasuke quickly recognized the hoodied figure as the one that had punched Junto. Sasuke watched as two ninja's snuck up behind the hoodied man and dragged him to his feet. "Take off his hood I want to see his face!" Sasuke heard Junto say with some distortion, most likely from a broken jaw.

Sasuke's eyes nearly doubled in size when one of the ninja's ripped the hoodied off the figure revealing..."Ino Yamanaka." The words barely left his mouth as he stared at the blond headed woman. "I shall enjoy this!!" Junto said raising his katana Sasuke snapped back to reality and started sprinting to wards Ino, ordering Junto to stop. Junto had re-acted a few seconds late; his katana had already swung down. At the last second, he pulled back, dealing Ino a stunning blow instead of the death blow he intended.

Ino's eyes widened as the blade came down, and though not being deadly it had still sent her into a world of darkness.

Sasuke watched as Ino's body went limp. He ordered the two ninja to drop her and attend to the others. Sasuke's eyes softened as he crouched down and stared at Ino's lovely face. 'Why hell is she here.' Sasuke thought as he looked over the unflattering baggy pants and buffed ninja vest. Reaching beneath her vest, his hand clasped a soft, perfectly full and round breast, noting how it perfectly fit his hands. Sasuke gave a ghost of a smile and he gently squeezed her breast; running a thumb her soft flesh, he found a hard, jutting nipple, erect and Sasuke had to admit, he very much did like it. In a moment of craziness, he closed his eyes and imagined how it the perfectly fill his mouth and how delicious her sweet flesh would taste.

Heat. Ino awoke to scorching sensation that had nothing to do with her aching head. Ino opened her eyes to see a blob infront of her. She closed her eyes again and focused as to where this new sensation was coming from. Her eyes flew opened as she realized she was being felt up! "Get your damn hands off me bastard!" Ino growled lowly as the blob started to clear up. _Sasuke!?!!_

Sasuke sighed internally and he slowly and reluctantly withdrew his hand. "I was checking for a heart beat." He explained as his onyx eyes met her anger/confused ones. In truth he had slipped his hand under her vest to check for a heart beat, however had gotten...sidetracked. "It doesn't take five minutes to check for a heart beat!" Ino hissed, the confusion being stomped out and replaced with more anger.

"What are you doing here Ino?" Sasuke asked, his voice low. "I'm here with my cousin, Kyo Yamanaka." Ino stated proudly as she pulled herself to sit up on her elbows. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, well it makes sense. Ino was a Yamanaka and Orochimaru did say Kyo Yamanaka. Damn why didn't he pick up on their damn surnames!! "So, I've captured Kyo's cousin?" Sasuke said smirking. Ino, thinking of nothing batter to do, stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he dragged the blond haired beauty to her feet.

_'She's grown.'_Sasuke thought to himself as his eyes flicked over her tall curvy body. She was now stood at his chin and had developed nicely from the little girl he knew many years ago. Ino swayed on her feet as the world suddenly started spinning. Sasuke seeing her sway, quickly and easily lifted the blond into his arms. A thank you almost escaped her lips, but she quickly doused it as the same man who tried to kill her earlier appeared.

"They've all escaped." Junto said, even though speaking to Sasuke his fiery gaze rested on Ino, who returned his gaze with a searing one of her own. "Including Kyo." "Hmm, we still have the lord's payments and...Ino Yamanaka, Kyo's cousin." Sasuke said looking down at the girl, correction, the woman in his arms. "His cousin?" Junto said as his fiery gaze was replaced by a questioning one. "Yes, see that the man are all returned to the Sound." Sasuke said before disappearing in a blur.

Wind whipped Ino's hair wildly about her as Sasuke raced through the forest towards the Sound. Ino closed her eyes, the pounding in her head becoming overwhelming. Sasuke stopped as Ino's body went limp in his arms, the blow she took was a hard one. He waited and sighed in relief as her chest rose and fell rhymatically. Sasuke, fully assured of her life was still intact within her body continued on.

Ino moaned as she blinked, her surroundings become clearer. "Your awake." Ino's heart banged against her ribcage as she turned as saw Sasuke sitting infront of a fire, the red flares giving him a mysterious look to him, but then again, Sasuke was already an enigma. "Where are we?" Ino said looking around. "Were about a day or so away from the Sound." Sasuke said watching her closely. "Great." Ino mumbled under her breath. "Come here." Sasuke said. "Uh, excuse you?" Ino snapped. "I'm tired, and you'll be sleeping next to me so you can't escape." Sasuke said. "I'm not sleeping with you jackass." Ino hissed leaning forward, her blue eyes quickly turning red from the light of the fire.

"Ino." Sasuke sighed. "Nope, bound me to a tree, cut of my legs if you have to, but I'm not sleeping with you." Ino said crossing her arms. "I like the second option." Sasuke said as the Sharingan activated. "Well, you should probably get sawing." Ino said turning and stretching her long legs out towards him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her outrageous antics, all to avoid sleeping next to him. And he could remember a time ago, she could've killed to sleep next to him. "Ino...please." Sasuke asked tiredly.

A long, lengthy silence followed, in which the two simply stared at each other. "Touch me and I'll kill you." Ino whispered as she slowly crawled next to him. "Thank you." Sasuke said quietly, grateful to get some sleep without having to worry about the blond slipping away. "I still hate you." Ino said lying down infront of the fire. Sasuke frowned before it was erased and he to laid down behind her.

Ino tensed as his arm snaked around her waist and brought her closer to him. Her body relaxed as Sasuke's arm loosened. Ino closed her eyes, trying to forget where she lay and with whom she laid. Her mind was more focused on Hugo, she wished upon every star in the sky that he would live to see tomorrow. Ino sighed as sleep lulled her into it's warm embrace...or was that's Sasuke? Either way, sleep was calling her name.

Sasuke smiled when the blond temptress finally fell asleep in arms. He actually enjoyed her body pressed against his, he enjoyed the warmth her body gave him. True he could and usually did have his way with any of the woman in the Sound and any other country for his handsomely good looks, specifically, Karin with whom he shared a sexual relationship, and **nothing **more despite what she thought.

He had been awfully horny that night and went for a walk, bumped into Karin who noticed his...manhood and had taken full advantage of it. She had pushed him onto the soft luscious grass and crawled atop him, hips grinding against his piece, making Sasuke swell up even more. And in moment of self carelessness, he had tore her clothes off as well as his own and had had sex with the red head. And from that day the two would usually meet every week or so for just sex and no matter how many times Karin would say she loved him, he never once said it back. He did have feeling for the girl as far as friendship goes, but love...well, he didn't understand love, it was far to complicated.

Ino shifted in her sleep, bringing Sasuke from his reverie. Sasuke smiled a bit more as he stared at the pout upon Ino's pink lips, and for a moment wondered how her lips would feel against his. _'Touch me and I'll kill you.' _Her voice rung in his ears. He sighed heavily as he shifted, brought her closer to him and closed his eyes, tonight he would just enjoy her presence next to him.

"Hmm." Ino turned in her sleep, the warmth surrounding her and the nice scent filling her nose luring her back into dreamland. She moaned and stretched out before snuggling back into the position she had been in earlier. _'Hugo!'_Ino's eyes snapped opened and she quickly raised her head. She was captured and being taken to the Sound and worse, the _thing_she had been snuggling up against was Sasuke? His scent and warmth...damn it

"Morning." Sasuke mumbled opening his eyes and blinking to get rid of the sleepily vision. Ino didn't reply, instead she eased off him and pushed herself upright. "We should get moving. We can probably make it before the day is up." Sasuke said getting up. Before Ino could protest, she found herself once again in Sasuke's arms. "I can walk just fine thank you!" Ino said glaring at the dark haired man. "I'm faster then you and I wouldn't want you running off." Sasuke said, even though he just liked the feeling of her pressed against him. Ino crossed her arms and blew a few strays of hair out of her eye. Sasuke, sensing she wouldn't push the subject jumped up and was quickly speeding through the trees, racing towards the Sound.

_**END CHAPTER ONE**_

**READ & REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

**READ & REVIEW!!!**

The streets of the Sound were alive with a array of people, greeting each other. While Orochimaru was a cruel bastard, Ino couldn't help but smile at the beauty of the Sound Village. It was laid out with cobbled stone streets and beautiful lush gardens growing every where and people, instead of being mean and vindictive like the Kage were smiling and animatly talking to each other. "I didn't know it was like these." Ino admitted as she watched two little girl pick flowers. "Very few do." Sasuke responded as he led her through the streets; Sasuke pulled her up the path towards Orochimaru's office building, built more like a fortress, and sitting in the very center of the Sound.

"Hurry up." Sasuke said pulling her inside. "Where you taking me?" Ino asked lookiong around. "To Orochimaru's harem, you can freshen up and whatever there. I have to report to Orochimaru, I'm sure he already knows what happened." Sasuke said as they stepped unto an elevator, he pushed the number 10, the top floor. "Huh?" Ino said, a confused look on her face. "What?" Sasuke said looking at her through the the corner of his eye. "I thought Orochimaru was gay." Ino said shrugging. Saske cracke a smile. "I did too until I saw his harem." A slight smile lighted her face before it quickly vanished. "I'm not staying his harem!" Ino hissed. "Yes you are." "No I'm not." Ino said glaring at him.

"Why are you so difficult?" Sasuke said turning to face her. "Why are you so arrogant?" Ino fired back. Sasuke grasped the two golden bars and leaned into her. "Just do as your told." He said lowly. "Sasuke...have you ever had your head explode before?" Ino said tilting her head. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he kept a level gaze with her, a staring constest persuing.

'Ding!' Sasuke turned as the elevator doors opened, unknowingly letting Ino win. "Move it loser." Ino said pushing Sasuke aside and stepping off the elevator. "Hello, my name is Donjo. I'll take the slave to the harem and bring her forth when Orochimaru summons her." A jolly round man said stepping forward. "I ain't going to no damn harem and I ain't no damn slave!" "My my, such fiery passion. However Lord Orochimaru-" "Can go eff himself!" Ino cut in. "Excuse us." Sasuke said as Donjo's eys popped out of his head. Never had he heard someone talk of Orochimaru so!

"Damnit Ino, just go and stop making it so freaking hard!" Sasuke hissed grasping her arms tightly. "Orochimaru is pass pissed with Kyo, so I doubt he'll show any compassion with Kyo's cousin." Ino licked her lips, forcing the angry remark back. "I thought I was your captive?" Sasuke's grip loosened as he stared into her beautiful sky blue eyes and really did wish Ino was his captive. "Your Orochimaru's." Sasuke said with great effort. Ino's eye narrowed to slits and Sasuke swore he could feel the heat of her gaze. "Fine." Ino said ripping herself self from him.

"Take me to the damn harem." Ino said walking past Sasuke and addressing Donjo. Sasuke sighed as he watched her walk away, a feeling of lost overcoming him. The blond woman was determined to be a thorn in his side. She was to damn stubborn for her own good. "Hi Sasuke." Two slim arms wrapped around his waist and slid up Sasuke's chest. "Mina." Sasuke said turning to see the brunette woman. "Hmm, I missed you." Mina purred in his ear as she batted her green eyes. "Is Orochimaru in today?" Sasuke asked pulling her hands off him. Mina pouted but a sly grin quickly replaced it. "Yes, he wants to see you." Mina said nodding her head. "Thank you." Sasuke said turning and walking towards Orochimaru's office, Mina following behind.

Ino cringed as she looked around the harem, it was filled with brightly colored satin silks and any other expenise material, and plush soft carpets filled the floor. And the women!! There were woman everywere, way to many to be counted. Short, tall, fat, skinny, lean, slim, they were of all shapes and sizes and all dressed in colors just as bright as the ones that filled the room. Some were lounging about on plush pillows and couches while some were bathing naked in a swimming pool sized bath tub. With several attendants running about catering to each of their needs.

"Kyata." Donjo said beckoning an elder woman over to them. The woman said a finally word to one of the servats before hurrying over to them. "Kyata is the Head Woman in Charge she will see to yours needs before Orochimaru calls you." Ino and Kyata stared at each other warily. "You wear the Kohona vest?" Kyata said breaking the silence. "Yes, I'm a Kohona kuinochi." Ino said proudly.

Kyata's eyes narrowed and before Ino could react, the woman snatched Ino's hood off. Her long blonde hair falling around her. Kyata gasped as she marveled at Ino's natural beauty. Her sky blue eyes perfectly accented her golden tresses that reached her waist and her perfectly tanned skin. "You look familiar, who are you?" Kyata asked. "I'm Ino Yamanaka, cousin to Kyo Yamanaka." Ino said smirking. "Your Kyo Yamanaka's cosuin!" Kyata hissed. "Do you have a problem with that?" Ino asked leaking killer intent into the room, making many of the woman cower.

"Come, you need to take a bath." Kyata said turning on her heel. "You smell of horse dung." Ino rolled her eyes, the only thing that kept her from lunging at the self righteous bitch. "Clean my clothes, I want to wear them when I go to Orochimaru." Ino said following the woman. "That's foolish. Appearing before Lord Orochimaru as a Kohona ninja! That'll never impress-" "I'm not here to impress him." Ino hissed angrily, this woman was infuriating. "Fine." Kyata snapped as she stopped at the large bathing tub. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Kyata said looking over Ino. So beautiful and so stupid. "I won't." Ino said scowling.

Ino emerged from the bathing tub, water pouring down her body. She had washed herself of all dirt, blood and filth build up and took her sweet time shampooing her hair, after all she _did_ care about her appearences! "Towel." Ino said ignoring the looks of jealously she received. She got them all her life and in truth, it only boosted her confidence. A young boy about ten years old nodded and handed her a towel, making sure his eyes were trained on the ground and not her. "Thanks cutie." Ino said wrapping the towel around herself.

"Uh...you...your wel-welcome." The boy said raising his eyes and then quickly setting them back upon the ground, a bright blush upon her face. "Could you tell me where to get something to eat, I'm hungry." Ino pouted. "What would you like to eat? I'll bring it too you." The boy said chewing on his bottom lip. "Mhmm, maybe some Chinese fried rice, ooo some sweet meat and plantain, a lot of soda and hmm some chiken, fried please." Ino said envision the delicious foods she had given up since her stayin the Earth country. "What a pig!"

Ino's eyes narrowed as she turned her head to glare at the dirty blonde haired girl. "Thanks you cutie." Ino said turning back to the boy and ruffling his hair, noticing the way he flinched. "Your clothes." Another boy of ten years said rushing up to Ino. "Thanks sweet pea." Ino said winking at the boy as she took her clothing. His face was quickly enflamed with a blush as he mumbled a welcome. Ino sighed as she watched the boy hurry off to another woman in waiting, these boys sould be enjoying their young lifes, not enslaved to a bunch of whores. "Damn you Orochimaru." Ino muttered before pulling on her clothes.

"I trust you were sucessful." Orochimaru said looking up as Sasuke entered the room. It had been more of a statement then a question, Orochimaru didn't have a high tolerence for failure. "Your shipments are safe, they should be here by tomorrow morning. We attacked the Kyoians and they retreated." "And Kyo?" Orochimaru asked. "He escaped." Sasuke said emotionless.

"You failed!!?" Orochimaru said rising from his desk angerily. "Damnit Sasuke I told you to make sure he was stopped!! The damn bastard got away and will just continue his damn raids!!" Orochimaru hissed, the s of raids being dragged out. Sasuke didn't flinch at the outburst, having being use to it by now. "You said to stop him, you never said how." Sasuke said cooly. "I brought you a something that will stop him in dead in his tracks." Sasuke said. "Really and what would that be?" Orochimaru asked regaining his cool. "His beloved little cousin."

"His cousin?" Orochimaru asked. "Ino Yamanaka." Sasuke said, a sick feeling washing over him as he uttered her name. "Ino Yamanaka? The beautiful mind walker from Kohona?" Orochimaru asked, pacified. "Yes." Sasuke said quietly. "Hmm, Sasuke, you've done well." Orochimaru said smirking. "Bring Ino to me, I wish to have a few words with her." Sasuke felt his heart begin to race. He knew the moment would come, but he had pushed it to the back of his head. Ino was to arrogant and stubborn and Orochimaru was to damn cruel, fireworks were bound to be set off. A fierce protectivenees of Ino swelled up inside of him, he would see to it that the blond wasn't killed even if...even if...!! Sasuke shook his head slightly, shaking the thouht from his head, even though he had already finished it unwillingly.

Ino slowly trailed behind Donjo, the plump man had come to get her just as she finished her meal. "Orochimaru wishes to see her." Donjo said to the two guards. One of the guards nodded and the two pushed the doors open. Ino took a deep breath before raising her chin and pridefully walking into Orochimaru's chambers. Her gaze flickered across Sasuke, before setting upon the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru.

Ino stopped besides Sasuke, however with a favorable size of distance between them. "Ino, Ino, Ino." Orochimaru said as his eyes looked her over. "Bastard." Ino said nodding. "How you've been?" Ino asked. "Fine, and yourself Ms. Yamanaka?" Orochimaru said dismissing her 'greeting'. "I've had better days." Ino shrugged. "Oh, I'm sure you've had." Orochimaru said rising from his chair. "Still wearing girl's make up I see." Ino said casually. "Still a bitch I see." Orochimaru retorted. "The H.B.I.C. Head Bitch in Charge." Ino smirked proudly. "Well, see around here, I'm in charge." Orochimaru said stopping infront of her.

"Now, why is someone as beautiful as you so intent on stopping my shipments?" Orochimaru asked reaching out and playing with a silky soft blond strand. "Orochimaru, I don't know if you know this but, my last name is Yamanaka." Ino stated. "Hmm mm." Orochimaru said twirling the blond strand. "And while I can't read your mind for a detailed report, I can read your feelings. And I swear if you try what your thinking, not one of these men in this room will stop me from ripping you to shreds." Ino said smiling sweetly. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow as he slid his eyes to meet hers. "I like you." Orochimaru said smiling. "With a few pointers, you could rise very fast through my ranks." Orochimaru said nodding. "Sorry but unlike Sasuke, I don't run after every old guy promising me candy." Ino said slapping his hand away. "Fiesty." Orochimaru mused. "Figures you would be Kyo's cousin." "Damn straight." Ino said smiling pridefully.

"I heard some said some awful things to my ladies." Orochimaru said going back to playing with her hair, annoying Ino greatly. "You mean your whores?" Ino said disgust. "You _will_ apologize to Kyata and to all of my ladies." Orochimaru said fixing her with a burning gaze. Ino raised a blond eyebrow and chuckled. "Go eff yourself." Ino snarled.

Sasuke clenched his fist as he watched Orochimaru back hand Ino, sending her flying. "You little bitch!!" Orochimaru hissed as Ino picked herself up, spitting blood from her mouth. "Aww, is the poor baby mad?" Ino said provoking him further. Panic raced through Sasuke's veins as Orochimaru stalked to the blond headed woman, two ninjas hauling her to her feet.

"I'm going to throughly enjoy tortoring you and then killing you Ino Yamanaka." Orochimaru said snatching her throat and squeezing. "Wait!!" Sasuke cried desperately. "Killing Ino will only further engage Kyo and increase the the attacks on the shipments. The Earth country has been divided but killing Ino will unite them and we're no match for both Kohona, Suna and Kai pulling together." Sasuke said carefully.

"Your right Sasuke." Orochimaru said throwing the woman to the floor. "Keep Ino as a prisoner and make sure Kyo knows her health depends on him stopping his attacks upon your shipments." Sasuke said reinforcing what he had said earlier. Orochimaru nodded as Ino picked herself up once again, coughing. "Yeah Orochimaru, you can't kill me." Ino said looking up and smirking at him. "I'll take Ino, that way she's still under watch and not bothering you." Sasuke said appearing in-between Ino and Orochimaru, knowing the man could only be pushed so far and after that, he wouldn't care. He'd kill Ino just for the thrill of it not caring about the polictics behind it all.

"Get her out of my sight now!" Orochimaru hissed, waves of killer intent and charka rolling off him. Sasuke turned and scooped Ino into his arms before disappearing.

_**END CHAPTER TWO**_

**READ & REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

**READ & REVIEW!!!**

Sasuke jumped from roof top to roof top towards the outskirts of the city, and overwhelming sense of relief flooding his veins. He had been able to save the stubborn little wench from a cruel fate. He glanced down and saw the angry bruise on Ino's cheek, already red and swollen. He sighed as he jumped down from a building into an alley way. "Lemme see your cheek." Sasuke said putting her down. "Stay the hell away from me!." Ino said backing up against the wall. "I just saved your damn life!" Sasuke said glaring at her. "I never would be here if it wasn't for you!" Ino retorted.

"No, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be _here."_ Sasuke hissed icily. Good God this woman drove him mad, if not with her body then with her mind! Ino crossed her arms and turned away from him, a stubborn pout on her lips. Sasuke sighed, releasing his anger. "Please." Sasuke asked softly. Ino's eyes flickered towards him, trying to place the tone in his voice. "Look, don't touch." Ino said hotly. "Okay." Sasuke said nodding. Ino closed her eyes and turned her face to show the red mark on her cheek.

Rage and anger rushed through him as he saw the bruise up close, it took up most of the right side of her face. Sasuek cursed Orochimaru for assualting the beauty as he raised a blue coated chakra hand. "What are doing." Ino said jumping away from him. "Let me heal it." Sasuke said clutching her left arm. Ino warily eyed his hand, before noddding slowly, it was very painful. Sasuke cracked a smile as he lifted his hand to her face.

Ino closed her eyes as the awful pain in her cheek subsided. His hand was nice and cool agaisnt her searing flesh. Ino opened her eyes when he pulled his hand away, the blue glow disappating. "Thank you." Ino said looking away from him. "Your welcome." Sasuke said running a thumb over her newly healed cheek. Sasuke felt the way she tensed up inder his touch, but it didn't discourage him as he tilted her chin to look at him. .

_He wanted her._

Ino started as the thought the crossed Sasuke's mind. How could he, appretience to that son of a bitch, want her? _'Maybe another time and place.' _Ino thought shifting her eyes to look at him. Yeah he was handsome, tall and and had that type of pale skin that actually worked for him, and muscles, and if you looked carefully into his eyes, you could see into his soul. He was a sight for sore eyes.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke said picking up on the way she had been looking at him. Reality crashed back down around Ino, he was still a conceited asshole! "Ya know, you'll be needing a man pretty soon, being away from your precious little Hugo was his name." Sasuke said smirking. "You son of a bitch!" Ino said angerily. "You are the last man I'd even _think_ of getting in bed with." Ino said digustedly! Where was the man who just saved her! Where was the man who cared enough to heal her wounds?

_'Probably just another show!' _Ino thought scathingly. "We'll see." Sasuke said ashis eyes fell unto her lips, soft, pink and...so enticing, they were so close, he could see little tiny drops of moisture clinging to them. He battled against the need to taste them, to taste her, her sweetness; the battle had been lost before it even begun.

Ino's eyes widened as Sasuke grasped her little chin and lifted her mouth towards his. His kiss was fierce and hard, and when she had opened her mouth to protest, he quickly filled it with his tongue. Sasuke pressed her back against the wall as his hand fell unto her hips and slowly dragged to her butt, cupping and sqeeuzing. He felt his mandhood stir against her and he suddenly wanted, no needed, more.

Holding her with one hand, he snaked the other hand under her vest and caressed her lovely breast, weighing it in his palm and running his fingers over her nipples. Dear Lord he wanted this girl naked, and underneath him, he wanted to make her a slave to his love, obedient to his every whim! He wanted to teach her all the erotice things he had learned over the years! _He wanted her._ When the need for air and the pounding on his chest by Ino became to great, Sasuke pulled away, his right mind returning to him. He'd have her in time, but on his own terms.

Sasuke's kiss had shaken Ino to the very core, more then she ever admit. His hands on her made her want to do things, naughty things. For a second, she had caught herself thinking of what he would be like bed! _Pure bliss!_ A small voice whispered in her mind, that sound a whole lot like Sasuke. And while most didn't know this about her, she was still a virgin, she had just being to busy with her job as Head Interogater to even bother with men! That and anything a man could do, a shopping spree could do it better!

"Well we're wasting time. You can run right?" Sasuke said backing away from as if nothing had happened. "Oh, and I got a little gift for you." Sasuke said pulling a...choker? out of his jacket pocket. "It's a charka absorent. This way, you can't escape." Sasuke said clasping it around her neck before she could even open her mouth. "It'll kill you if you step outside the Sound." Sasuke said examing the black choker. It looked good enough on her, right now he just needed to get home, where he knew either Karen, Mina or Tati would be waiting for him.

"Come on." Sasuke said walking out of the alley. Ino glared after his back before lifting a hand to the choker. "Oh and Ino, if you try taking it off, it'll send about a hundred thousand volts of electricity through your body." Sasuke said without even looking back. "Son of a bitch!" Ino said dropping her hand. "Hurry up." Sasuke said shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away. Ino muttered a curse under her breath but followed after him.

They had ran at a slow pace for nearly an hour before the suburan area panned out into palm trees and lushous green grass. A large, crystal clear lake surrounded a beautiful marbled palace. A mix of exotic flowers lined the stoned entrance to the palace, each giving off a sweet smell. Ino gaze in amazement as they walked through the black steeled gates towards the palace. Beyond the house, Ino could see a vineyard with people attending to it.

"Welcome to Paradise." Sasuke said as two servants hurried to greet them. "More like hell." Ino said crossing her arms, unwilling to admit her absolute fascination with Sasuke's house. Kenji, Sasuke's right hand man, approached the two, a broad smile on his face. "Sasuke, welcome home! How did things go with Orochimaru?" He said as the two clasped hands and gave each other a one armed hug. "It went fine." Sasuke shrugged. "He oredered me to capture Kyo Yamanaka. We set a trap but the Kyoians scattered when we appeared. And Kyo escaped."

"Hmmm, and who ever might this be? A new woman to warm your bed?" Kenji said eyeing Ino. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. Cousin to Kyo Yamanaka. You bitch ass retard!" Ino said sharply. Kenji's gaze darkened as his eyes narrowed. "My my, such a tongue." "She's a little stubborn right now Kenji, why don't you take Ino to JJ in the stables." Sasuke said walking forward. "The stables?" Kenji asked quizzacally. "Yes, Ino will be working in the stables." Sasuke said. "And you will do as your told." Sasuke warned, setting his gaze on Ino. "I'd rather die." Ino said glaring at him. "See what I mean. I think putting her to work will do her some good in lessons of obedience." Sasuke said. "I understand. Come along. JJ could use a pair of extra hands, the stables are very big." Kenji said turning and walking away, Ino following behind, not sparing Sasuke a second glance.

As he watched Ino walk away with Kenji, Sasuke decided that Ino would be his stable's finest addition to date. The blue eyed blond haired vixen was more difficult than his feistiest mare...and so much more enticing.

Ino followed Kenji to the stables, determined to complete and survive any task they gave her without one complainant. "JJ!" Kenji called. "Yeah." A man said dropping from the ceiling. "This is Ino, Sasuke's expressed that he wanted her working here in the stables. So I'll leave her too you." Kenji said turning on his heel. "Don't give any trouble." Kenji said to Ino before walking away. Ino rolled her eyes before turning to face JJ.

"You must've been really bad in bed for Sasuke to send you here." JJ said shaking his head. "I've never nor will ever be in Sasuke's bed. And I'm here because I'm a Kyoian, plain and simple." Ino said. "I see." JJ said, his expression darkening. "Still, is a rarity to see a beauty as yourself working in the stables. Maybe the kitchen." JJ shrugged. "What can I say, Sasuke's a jackass." Ino sighed. "Well, don't expect any special treatment because your a girl." JJ said grabbing a rake leaning against a stall. "I didn't ask for any." Ino said snatching the rake from him. JJ nodded before shoving her into a stall, ankle deep in...dung. "Welcome to the stables."

Three servants worked in the stables excluding JJ, Ino had met them when they gathered to eat dinner. Rice, fresh vegetables, stew meat with sweet plantain and iced mint tea. The meal had been enough for Ino, pleased that Sasuke didn't starve his servants. JJ, Kota, Nails, and Juku were all young, albeit older then her, and randy. And from the moment she appeared, there began a rivalry among them that Sasuke hadn't anticipated.

Sasuke took his evening meal alone, brooding over the events that had brought Ino back into his life. He hadn't greeted Karin, Mina or Tati (who had taken up residence at his house with the excuse that they didn't want him all alone out here), his mind occupied by Ino. He had purposely avoided the stables today. He really didn't like having Ino work in the stables, but she did bring it on herself. He was determined to break her, and being soft was not the way about it.

Sasuke had been so absored in his thoughts that he didn't hear Ryu, the head overseer in charge of the house, sidle up next to him. "May I have a word Sasuke?" Startled, Sasuke' head shot up. Dressed in a simple black butlet suit, Ryu was a middle aged, short man with a kind heart towards all. "Is there a problem Ryu?" "Tati, Karen and Mina would like to see you. They say they're 'lonely' sir." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Am I suppose to see them all at the same time?" "I believe they couldn't work out who gets to see you first, so they all decided that it'd be fair if you saw them all at once."

Sasuke had had relations with three woman at once before, but tonight, the idea didn't have the same appeal it had once upon a time. Maybe he was just getting old. "Tell them I'll see them in an hour. And Ryu could you prepare a energy shot for me, my day has been very tiring." Ryu bowed and left the room, leaving Sasuke to wonder what untold pleasures his ladies, as he called them would give him. All three of his girls were young, and very experienced in bed. But, it wasn't Karen, Mina or Tati he wanted, it was a tall, stubborn, sharped mouth vixen with heavenly curves.

Ino stretched out on her straw bed and single bone in her body ached. She was filthy, smelled like shit, and was exhausted beyond belief, even ninja training wasn't this hard! But those had been the least of her problems. Even in the dark she could feel the avid stare of dark eyes of her companions upon her, and despite the warm night, shivered. While she didn't speak to the other servants except for when they showed what to do, Ino could read their moods and knew what they were thinking. She was fair game to them! Earlier she had heard them arguing over who should have her first and had hid a pitchfork beside her in the straw before making her bed.

Despite her worries, Ino had succumbed to exhaustion and had fell asleep only to be awaken a few hours later by heavy footsteps shuffling across the floor. She braced herself and reached for the pitchfork, somewhat comforted when her hand enclosed around it's handle. In a second, a body feel on top of her, making her cry out in suprise. "Quiet wench." someone rasped in her ear. "The master sent you here for our pleasure and since I'm the strongest, I'll take you first."

It was Juku, a huge man with the strength of a bull. She had seen him lift an anvil today without even breaking a sweat. "Get the fuck off me you piece of shit!! I was sent here to work, not pleasure you jackasses! I swear if you touch me I'll tell Sasuke!" Her commanding voice captured his attention, but not for long. His hands grasped and groped her breasts, trying to rip off her vest and purple top under it. "Damnit, hold still!! I promise you'll like it when I'm inside you. You'll beg for more! Whatever you did to displease our master is our gain." He found the zipper to her vest and unzipped it, quickly ripping it off her.

Digging into the straw, Ino drew out the pitchfork and thrusted it up against Juku's chest. "Get off me!" Ino hissed in a dangerously low voice. "And never tocuh me again! Tell the other jackasses that if they try, I'll cut off their small dicks and give them to the pigs to eat! And believe I will, I kill for a living. So consider yourself lucky your not dead!" Ino snarled as killer intent flowed from her.

Juku sprung up from her, impressed at Ino's wit but also furious that she had guts to talk to him in such a way. "It's four against one, all I have to do is call for the others to hold you down and take what I want." Juku said smirking. "Try it and Sasuke will have you tortured and killed tomorrow." Juku paused. What if the master really did send the woman to work in the stables as punishment for something small. To have sex with her might enraged the master and Juku has seen the Sasuke mad, it was something he hoped he never incured upon himself. Sasuke was kind until pushed to far.

Juku slowly rose from her, and the moment his weight was gone, Ino sprang up and leapt to her feet. "Get out of my way!" Ino growled, her killer intent spiking. "Where are you going. "To find a bed not infected with filth." Ino said tossing the pitch fork at him. Leaving her vest, Ino ran from the stables, not daring to look back. Her knees were knocking together and she was trembling. While she had put up a tough front, she had been scared silly of what could've happened. What if Sasuke really did send her there to be their whore, she wouldn't put it past him. Everyday Sasuke became more and more like Orochimaru, and one day...Ino shivered in the warm air as she continued forward. She had no idea where she was going except away from the stables. She's rather sleep with the pigs then be molested by those bastards!

Unfortunately, she was trapped inside a compound. The gates surrounding the Paradise were guarded by Sasuke's men and men posted atop the walls to keep intruders from simply scaling the wall with charka. Ino followed a moonlit path to the inner courtyard. Slipping through the arched entrance, Ino stared in awe at the lushous green gardens with the enclosure and the sparkling pool fed by an angel fountain at it's center.

Ino smiled lightly, the night was nice and warm and she was sweaty and smelled horribly! Her own stench offened her. Quickly glancing around, she saw no movement about the palace. Sasuke was off proably torturing little kids or as Nails commented about earlier, with his 'ladies' most likely having sex. She bit her bottom lip as she stared longingly at the pool. One dip, wouldn't hurt, right?

Creeping to the edge of the pool, Ino removed her fish net leggings and slitered out of her her black shorts and purple tank, slowly easing into the water. Relishing in every second. Though the water only reach her mid thigh, it felt wonderful! She waded around the fountain, before stopping where the angel spat out water and washing herself, the moonlight illuminating her skin. Pouting for the lack of soap and her vanilla oils that she used to make her skin silkly soft.

Unknown to her, Sasuke had been watching from the double doors opening to his chamber. He had pulled aside the curtains, wafting in the gentle breeze and was about to take a short stroll when he had seen her. He stepped out into the star studded night, lured by the object of his most erotic fantasies, her naked body looking so beautiful against the pale moonlight. He moved behind a stone pillar and watched, transfixed by the vixen before him.

She was a goddess, created by the Heavens to tempt any man. Sasuke swallowed as he felt his erection rise, full and hard for the blond. Release was but a few steps away towards his bed, but he couldn't take his eyes of the creature of beauty. Her arms were raised and attending to her hair, the gesture pushing her breasts up and out, providing Sasuke a feast for his hungry eyes.

Her nipples were distended, and he ached to suck the drops of water cling to their coral tips. Sasuke's gaze slid down, past her toned and flat stomach, her slim waist, her wide hips to her smooth, soft mound . She was nice plump and pink and he ached to part her legs and taste a sip of her nectar. And even when Ino turned her back to him, he admired the curve of her back, the lovely twin moons that made her plump butt and the long length of her legs. He wondered if the back of her knees were sensitive and wanted to press kisses there and on her tender flesh between her thighs.

Ino would have liked to stay in the pool, but as big as the compound was, she knew there was bound to be servants wandering about and she didn't want to be discovered. But she lingered for a few more minutes, she'd never bathed in the pool like this, might as well enjoy it. A shiver ran down her spine as her ninja senses prickled and the hairs on her body raised. Somebody was watching her. She looked around, and although she couldn't see them, she could sense them. Probing the shadows beneath the walkway, Ino sensed him, his charka. What would he do to her if he found her in his pool?!

Sasuke knew the instant Ino sensed his presence, he had been careless, letting chakra slip from him as he stared in amazement at her. She had become watchful, looking around for him. He heard her gasp as he stepped out from behind the pillar. "Please, don't let me interrupt your bath."

Ino stared at him, eyes red and spinning with the Sharigan. And instead of the black jacket and knee length black baggy pants, he was wearing long white pjamma's with no shirt. "I was just leaving." "No, I insist you stay." Ino was suprised when Sasuke called for his servant. "Ryu, could you bring some soap and oils. My new servant wants to take a bath."

_**END CHAPTER THREE**_

**READ & REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

**READ & REVIEW!!!**

Ino really did try to turn away from Sasuke as slipped out of his pajamas. But the mesmerizing beauty of his muscular, fully aroused form fascinated her. His chest was was broad, smooth and muscled. She stared at his manhood, rising full and heavy against his stomach, and she suspected he much larger then most men. Tearing her gaze away from his groin, she glanced down at his long legs and like his chest, they were smooth and hairless. Her gaze wandered back up towards his erection, and this time, she didn't look away.

Sasuke chuckled, fully aware of where her eyes had landed. With consummate grace, he sat down at the edge of the pool, dangling his legs in the water. A moment later Ryu appeared at his side, a bottle of soap, a vial of perfumed oil and a stack of satin robes. "Sasuke's gaze never left Ino as he said, "Thank you Ryu, that's all for tonight. Oh and take these with with you." Sasuke said handing Ryu Ino's filthy clothes. Ryu pinched Ino's clothes between his index and thumb, his face scrunched up before he quickly disappeared.

"Come here." Sasuke commanded.

Ino shook her head slowly and moved further away, eyes slightly wide with panic. Where could she go? What could she do? Her clothes were gone and she sure as hell wasn't gonna run around with men like Juku around. "Come here." Sasuke repeated in a more harsh tone. "You can't bathe without soap." "I'm clean enough." Ino insisted. "I want my clothes back." "Later." Sasuke said holding his hand out.

Ino bit her lip as she moved towards him warily, stopping just outside his reach. "What do you want?" He raised an eyebrow before glancing down at his massive erection and chuckling. "I thought that was obvious." "I'm not one of your whores Sasuke! I'm sure you have sluts running around ready to please you and pining for your attention." Ino said glaring at him. "They do." Before Ino could begin to understand what was happening, she had been dragged between his spreaded thighs, facing him. "Now be a good little girl while I bathe you."

He uncapped the bottle and squeezed the soap into his hands; and started at her shoulders, his hands pausing when they reached her breasts, molding them against his palms, gently squeezing the nipples between his forefinger until they became swollen and distended. He searched her face as his hands explored her body, smiling smugly when she tilted her head back and moaned.

Ino was on fire! Her breasts felt heavy and engorged and her nipples were aroused. Hmm, if Sasuke didn't stop, she didn't know what she do! Ino moaned as his hands slid down her stomach, rubbing around her navel and pressing places on her abdomen that added a new level of her torment/pleasure. Sasuke was entranced, Ino's smooth, hairless body stomach was flat, not an ounce of superfluous fat marred her torso, and her legs were taut and lightly muscled.

Sasuke's hand cupped her silken mound, spreading soap over her loins, then dipped down between her thighs, and up again into her tender cleft. Ino started in suprise, struggling to escape him but his legs held her tight and secure. He worked his fingers against her flesh, seeking and finding the tiny pearl of her femininity. Ino's body spasmed as fire licked along her nerve endings. She pushed against his chest to make him stop, but he simply laughed at her.

"Do you like that Ino?" he whispered against her ear. "Come back to my room." He murmured as he slid two fingers inside her, making Ino's knees buckle. "I'd rather go back to the stables then have you use me this!" Sasuke went still. He seemed angry."I'm not using you, I want to pleasure you." "Well that's not what I want." Ino said. "Your a servant, servants are suppose to serve their masters. I could have you here next to the pool if I wanted too." "Don't expect it to be easy."

Sasuke stared at her. Her beauty was mermerizing. Lord help him, he did want her but forcing her did not appeal to him. He never needed force when it came to women. _I'll have her willing and submissive, _he vowed to himself, _without force. _Seduction was a game Sasuke knew all to well. He was determined to have the blond beauty in his bed, eager for him.

"I'll make a deal with you Ino." Sasuke said drumming his fingers against her lower thighs. He continued when he had Ino's attention. "In four weeks, I'll have you in my bed. And if I don't...I'll set you free." Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing, Sasuke just offered to free her if he couldn't seduce her within four weeks. '_Thank you God.'_She would never willingly go to bed with Sasuke. He was the enemy, he betrayed the village and Hugo might be dead because of him. "That's it?" Ino asked suspiciously. She didn't trust him, and with every right.

"If you lose and I do succeed at getting you in bed," Sasuke continued evenly, "you will stay in my house and come whenever I want you." Ino carefully thought over the wager, Sasuke clearly had an inflated ego. "Deal, _but _only if I have sex with you willingly. If you force me without my permission then you lose, deal?" "Deal." Sasuke nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Ino asked after a minute of him drumming his fingers against her thighs. "What?" Sasuke asked, his breath hot against her navel. "Did you send me to the stables for your servants to use?" "You were sent to the stables as punishment for insulting Orochimaru. What gave you that idea?" His brows came together as comprehension dawned on him. He scowled as his charka levels rised. "Who touched you? Is that why you left the stables tonight?" "Well, you can't blame them. Nobody said anything when I arrived. So of course they thought I was their for them." "What they do to you?" Sasuke asked fiercely.

"Nothing...yet. Juku tried but I fought him off and told him you'd punish him if he touched me." Ino said. "I would've killed him. Your sleeping in the house from now on. You'll be safe there." Sasuke said. "Safe?" Ino scoffed. "It'd be way too easy for you to seduce me then. I'll stay in the stables, just tell the jackasses not to touch me." Ino said. "Ino, my little Kohona kuinochi." Sasuke said softly. "Your to proud for your own good." "This coming from Sasuke Uchiha, the proudest, most arrogant, ego centric man alive?" Ino said raising an eyebrow. Sasuke chuckled. "True, but I know when to fall back." "And I know when to stand."

Sasuke stared at her, his gaze slipping to her lips, lush and moist, and decided his seduction would start tonight. "Turn around so I can soap your back." When she appeared reluctant to obey, he gently turned her and closed his legs around her so she couldn't escape. Squeezing more liquid soap into his hands, he spread it over the curve of her back, massaging it into the knobs of her spine with the pads of his fingers until she moaned; the massage felt wonderful against her aching back, the hard day's labor had exhausted her! Ino started when she felt him squeezing her butt, his fingers slipping into the separation her butt, sliding between her thighs to tease the sensitive nub there, probing her opening.

"Rinse off!" Ino was shoved into the water ungracefully, and came up sputtering. "You jackass!!" Ino coughed. "Sorry, here let me you." Sasuke said hauling her up by her underarms. "Sa-Sasuke." Ino said, her teeth chattering, the night air's temperture having falling some. Sasuke smirked as he patted her dry. "I can dry myself." Ino declared. She didn't like it when Sasuke touched her, her body reacted in _ways_! Her flesh tingled and burned; his touch drove her body crazy! And in order to win her freedom, she would have to gird herself against him! He was the enemy!! "No, allow me." Sasuke insisted. "Your skin is soft like silk. I wonder though, do you taste as good as you look?"

"Don't even think about it." Ino said backing away. But Sasuke was not ready to let her go. Scooping her into his arms, he carried her through the open double doors into his chamber, placing her on his sleeping couch. His red eyes glowed as he stared down at her. The candles lit through the room gave her a magical tint of golden yellow. "Don't move." Sasuke whispered. "I'll be right back."

Spellbound, Ino couldn't move if she tried to. In any event, she wouldn't have gotten far. Sasuke returned almost instantly with a vial of perfumed oil he had left at the pool's side. She watched as he poured a good amount into his hands and sat down on the couch beside her. "What are you gonna do?" "You'll see. Just turn on your stomach." She gave him one last wary glance before turning over with some reluctance. Then she felt his hands on her. The heat from his hands warming the oil; he spread it over her back, butt and legs, gently massaging her sore muscles. The relief was so intense, Ino couldn't stifle her groan of pleasure. Working in the stables had taken it's toll on her.

"Turn over." He whispered huskily. "I don't think-" "Don't think, just feel," he said as he easily flipped her unto her back. Then his hands worked the same kind of magic over her breasts, stomach and the front of her legs. When he dipped his oiled fingers between her thighs, Ino stirred and murmured a weak protest. She was thoroughly enjoying the massage until his blantant sexual overture spoiled her pleasure.

Ino squealed in suprise when Sasuke bent his head and kissed her breasts, first one then the other. He kneaded them, lifting them to his hungry mouth and suck and lick. She whimpered when he bit gently upon a tender crest. Immediately he soothed it with the moist warmth of his tongue. She shivered. The pleasure was sharp, almost unbearable, and dangerous. Losing the deal meant permanent captivity.

"Stop it!"

"I haven't done anything yet," Sasuke whispered. Then he drew one nipple deep into his mouth, sucking vigorously as his hands stroked the length of her body. "I won't let you seduce me!" Ino said, her mind going numb with pleasure. Leaving the sweet enticement of her breasts, his lips fastened to hers, his tongue delving deeply, tasting her. Delicious, he thought as he nibbled and sucked on her lips. But it was another pair of pouting lips that drew his mouth downward. Shuddered uncontrollably as he traced a path to the glistening cleft between her legs.

"You taste like strawberries and vanilla," he said, referring to the scent he had used to massage her body. Her hips rose off the couch, pleasure stabbing her as he tongued the tiny jewel between her legs. Suddenly, he thrust two fingers in her inner wetness. She climaxed violently as his fingers thrust in and out of her. While she lay recovering from the violent climax, Sasuke rose above her. His penis was painfully distended, the tip wet with his juices. When he flexed his hips, Ino quickly came to her senses, realizing the danger. She pushed against him so hard he landed on his ass, on the floor. She leapt to her feet before he could gain his wits, backing away from him, her blue eyes darkening to a navy color and blazing. Sasuke matched her anger as he picked himself up and returned her glare. "You didn't think I'd let you win that quickly?" Ino asked. "I want my freedom!"

"I was giving you pleasure," Sasuke said. "And and you me put my tongue and fingers inside you." Sasuke said balling his fists. "Did you give me a choice?" "I could have you now if I wanted to. You are a servent, servants obey their masters." "But then you would lose the deal, _master_." she said with false sweetness. "You are a man of your word, aren't you?" "I'm a _man_. A man that can only be pushed so far! I haven't even tried to hide the fact that I want you. Four weeks, my Kohona kuinochi. Count the days, you'll be mine long before that." Sasuke disappeared in a flash before reappearing with his discarded white pajamas and pulled them on. His erection was still full and heavy, his lust unassuaged. This kind of sexual frustration was foreign to him. When he wanted a woman all he had to do was ask, and in some cases not even that much and in a second one was available for him to do whatever he wanted. His manhood had never known the kind of deprivation he was now experiencing.

Moving further away from Sasuke, Ino felt unspeakably vulnerable without her clothes. In the short time of their reunion, Sasuke had learned her body more intimately then she it herself. It was sorta humiliating. "Give me my clothes so I can go back to the stables." Your not other women." Sasuke said sourly. But not one to give up easily, Sasuke renewed his vow to have Ino in his bed. He swore he would make it happen.

Ino shivered and hugged herself as Sasuke rummaged through his dresser. He found what he was looking for, handing her a white wife-beater, men boxers and pair of black baggy shorts. "Should I cut off my hair and grow a dick?" Ino said looking over the unflattering clothes. "You could always go naked." Sasuke said snatching the clothes from her. "Fine I'll wear them." Ino pouted. "Say thank you." Sasuke said smirking. "Give me the damn clothes Sasuke." Ino said reaching for the clothes. "Say thank you." Sasuke repeated as he held the clothes up, just out of her reach. "Sasuke." Ino sighed. "Ino." Sasuke said wrapping his free hand around her slim waist and bringing into his chest. "I'm not saying thank you." Ino said glaring up at him. "Fine then, don't say anything." Sasuke said before lowering his head and kissing her.

Ino took notice that he lowered his other arm to lock her in tight. She pressed her breasts into his chest and deepened the kiss as she placed a hand on his arm, trailing his strong arms down unto she reached his hand. "Thank you." Ino breathed against his lips as she took the clothes from him. "Your welcome." Sasuke whispered drawing circles in her butt. "Now get dress, so I can take you to the stables instead of my bed." Sasuke said backing away, he acted...differently when he was around her. Ino rolled her eyes but donned the baggy men clothes.

"Come on, I'll tell the others not to touch you, especially when I can't." Sasuke muttered the last part quietly to himself. He grasped her hand and pulled her into the courtyard and out the gate. Ino dug in her heels. "I need a weapon. I mean I can't do much with a pitchfork." "You want me to give you a weapon?" Sasuke asked bemusedly. "I'm not stupid, Ino." "But what if I promise to only use it to protect myself? Doesn't your servants carry weapons?" It was a logical question. Alot of his servants carried weapons, but only those he could trust. "Only those who are loyal to me." Ino gave him a guiless smile. "But I'm just a helpless, little-" "Ino." "Okay fine." Ino said crossing her arms and pouting. Smiling a bit, Sasuke continued pulling her along towards the stables.

"JJ, get up." Sasuke said nudging the man with his foot. JJ quickly rose, kunai ready to strike. When he saw it was Sasuke he lowered his weapon and bowed his head slightly. "I apologize master." "It's fine, just wake the others." Sasuke said.

Within a few minutes, all four of the help stood before him, glancing warily between Sasuke and Ino. "What's the problem Sasuke?" JJ asked stepping forward. Sasuke pushed Ino forward. "I'm going to say this one time, so listen well. Ino is here to work, eat and sleep just like you! She is _not _here for your pleasure. Abuse her at your own risk. Understood?" A look of silent communication passed among the servants before JJ spoke for them all. "We understand Sasuke. Your new servant is safe with us."

Sasuke nodded curtly, turned on his heel and left the stables. He should have gone to his bed where his three ladies would be happy to relieve him of his sexual frustration, but he wasn't in the mood now. His penis ached for release and his lust was left unquenched, and the woman he wanted was sleeping by choice in the stables instead of his soft warm bed. But since he had no intentions of losing the wager, he would seduce her and enjoy every moment of it.

Ino crawled into her bed of straw, still wary despite Sasuke's warning to the others. Quietness settled over the dark stables. It was very late, and she was exhausted. She closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep, when she heard a noise and then a voice whispering in her ear. "You're a servant like us, Kohona bitch. You might have opened your legs for our master but he still brought you back to the stables. If you had pleased him you'd be sleeping in the palace on a nice comfy bed." Ino didn't recognize the voice; it could've been any one of them. "Who the hell are you?" The air around her didn't stir; her tormentor was gone.

The next day Ino was given the foulest of chores. Ankle deep in dung, she raked and swept and mucked out the stalls. That night she fell asleep over her dinner, too exhausted to even eat. The next day was the same, and the day after that. Fearing she might run into Sasuke, she stayed away from he courtyard pool, using water from the well to wash the day's grime from her face and hands.

Ino did not like the way Juku continued to stare at her. At the end of a back breaking toil, a stroke of serendipity had placed a weapon in her hands. She had been at the well and found a knife off in the bushes. No one was around so she quickly snatched it and hid it in her baggy pants. The next day she had reason to be grateful for her good luck.

Juku had been goading her for days, somehow making sure she got the hardest and dirtiest chores. When he told her he would take over her workload and his if she would have sex with him she flicked him off and said a few nasty words; which had enraged Juku. He backhanded her with his ham like hand, sending her flying against a stall. Regaining her feet in a crouch, Ino pulled the knife and flew at Juku, though he was three times her size.

Their struggle had brought the others running, amazed that Juku had deliberately disobeyed Sasuke's orders. JJ had tried to break up the fight, receiving a cut on his hand for his efforts. Over and over the two combatants rolled around on the ground, and despite Ino being smaller, she held her own very nicely. Juku had gotten in one or two good punches but Ino expertly wielded the knife and Juku was now bleeding from several small cuts while Ino's right cheek bone was swollen and bluish.

She didn't hear the sound of running footsteps, or the commanding voice issuing orders. She had no idea Sasuke was near by until Juku had been pulled off her. "M-Master." Juku said bowing low. "Forgive me." Ino looked up at Sasuke from her position on the floor. The Sharingan was fully activated and spinning at a rapid pace, his face was twisted into a mask of rage, a terrible sight to behold. Kenji, his right hand, stood beside him, awaiting orders. "Take Juku away Kenji." Sasuke hissed, large flares of his charka spiraling about him. "Now before I kill him." "No, please master, it won't happen again." "Damn straight." Before anyone knew what had happened, Juku's head fell and rolled on the ground. "Don't ever fuck me with." Ino said pushing his headless body to the floor. "Kenji-" "I got it." Kenji sighed.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked seeing the blue mark on her face. Ino nodded, still a bit winded from the fight. "Seems I can't trust you out of my sight." "It seems that you can't trust your damn servants. He started it, I finished it." Ino breathed, glaring at Sasuke. How dare he think she started this fight!! She raised her arm and wiped away from her her mouth. "Where'd you get that?" Sasuke said staring at the bloodied knife. "I have my ways." Ino shrugged. "Give it to me." Sasuke said holding his hand out. Ino sighed but handed over the weapon anyways.

Sasuke looked from the knife up to Ino's swollen cheek. Orochimaru's blow had just started to fade. Rage welled up inside of him. Seeing Ino bruised and battered made him want to kill, but Ino had already taken the life of the person responsible, any further deaths would just be foolish! How much simpler his life would be if the stubborn woman would actually acted like a woman and not a Kohona kuinochi, brave and loyal to the last second of life and the first second of death. "You can't stay here." Sasuke said coming to a decision. Orochimaru be damned, Ino couldn't stay in the stables.

Ino merely stared at him, she didn't want to stay in the stables either but she wasn't liking the other option either. "Come on. You stink." Sasuke said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the stables. "Where you taking me?" "You know where I want you. Beneath me in my bed moaning my name." "You can't force me." Sasuke gave her an amused grin. "I can. But I'd rather have you willingly." "I'll never agree to have sex with you." His voice was low and evocative. "We'll see, sweet vixen. Meanwhile you'll be joining my household staff. But first, a bath. I'll take to to the Ladies corridors so you can bathe."

"Kanna will take good care of you. She'll give you proper clothes and a bed. Ryu will inform you of your duties tomorrow." Ino frowned. She didn't want to go back to the stables and she did want a bath, and Sasuke said she be a household servant not one of his Ladies. "Fine, whatever." Ino said following obediently.

Sasuke led her to a pair of richly carved and painted double doors at the far end of the courtyard. "The Ladies corridors are behind this door. And while my Ladies can come and go as they please, you are not. You are confined to the house, the courtyard and the gardens with in the walls...and soon enough, my bed." Sasuke smirked. "But after you bathe." Sasuke said opening the doors and pulling Ino inside.

_**END CHAPTER FOUR**_

**READ & REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

**READ & REVIEW!!!**

Ino felt like she had stepped into another world. The room wasn't overly large but was memorable for it's ornate furnishings, silk wall hangings and decorative carpets upon the floor. Satin, velvet and brocade covered couches, piled high with thick cushions, were scattered about the room. Polished ebony tables, inlaid with pearls and atop a basket holding fruits sweets and other goodies. Three women occupied the room, taking their ease upon the couches.

"Sasuke!" squealed a brunette woman with cherry red lips and bright green eyes. "Is there something you need?" She batted her long lashes at him. A petite redhead with green eyes and glasses. "Yes, is there something we can do for you?" A strawberry blond gave him a sexy smile as she also batted her eyes. "Look, girls! Sasuke's brought us a new servant."

Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at Ino. The red-head wrinkled her nose distastefully. "Uh, Sasuke couldn't you have found someone who didn't stink? He smells like shit." The redhead said. Sasuke bit back a smile. "_She_, is a woman and will serve you, Mina and Tati and work around the house." Mina sent Ino a condesending look. "What a patheic excuse for a woman." Ino would have flown at the bitch and ripped her head off had Sasuke not held her back. "Where's Kanna?"

"Well if you'd look behind you." A stout elderly woman said coming up from behind them. "Kanna, you grow lovelier with each second passing." Sasuke said hugging the woman. "And you just grow, my goodess, I feel like I'm shrinking." The woman said patting his back. "But's it good to see you my dear." "And who do we have here?" Kanna asked raising an grayed eyebrow at Ino. "This is Ino, I'm hoping you could work some miracles and make her into a lady. She's a new servant from Orochimaru." "A servant? Will she please you in other ways also?" Kanna said, crafting her words carefully. "Sasuke knows what he wants Kanna, and it isn't some Kohona bitch who's probably riddled with diseases." Tati said rolling her brown eyes and flipping her hair.

"You little bitch!" Ino said shoving Sasuke's arm and lunging at the girl. Sasuke quickly pulled Ino off, but not before she she could get a good punch in. "That's enough." Sasuke said holding a struggling Ino down. "Bitch!!" Tati screamed as she held her bloody nose. "Fuck you." Ino said flipping the strawberry blond off. "Karin, help Tati with her nose please." Kanna said helping the girl up. "Come on dumbass." Karin said shoving Tati forward. "Mina-" "I know. I know." Mina sighed holding up a hand. She followed after the bickering red heads as Sasuke finally let Ino go. "Kanna take Ino to the bathing room please." Sasuke said. "Come along Ino. You need a good bathing." Kanna said turning, Ino trailing after her. Glad to get away from Sasuke.

The pool dominated the large room, whose floors were inlaid with Carribean Blue tiles. Benches lined the walls around the pool. "Don't worry, I'll have you looking more beautiful then the moon and stars." Kanna said kindly as she took Ino's vest off. "Thanks Kanna." Ino said shedding Sasuke baggy clothes. The elderly lady gasped, not ready for the sight that greeted her eyes. "Your lovely. Your hair, your skin, your eyes. You dear are like a hidden jewel. My if Sasuke saw you like this he'd-" "Sasuke has seen her like this." Sasuke said from the doorway. "and I was just as taken as you Kanna. Well, maybe a liitle bit more." Sasuke chuckled.

"The hell are you doing here!!" Ino said snatching her clothes up and trying to hide behind Kanna. "Well this is _my_ home, so I can go where ever I want." "Can't I take a bath without you watching me?" Ino hissed. "Hmmmmm...no." Sasuke said walking into the bath room and dropping down on one of the benches, stretching his long legs out infront of him. "Continue."

Ino bit her lip from yelling out some profanties, noting that Kanna wasn't at all disturbed that Sasuke had appeared. Probably likes watching the whores bathe, Ino thought disgustedly. Speaking of whores, "Why aren't you with your sluts?" If only I knew? Sasuke thought but didn't say anything. Instead of easing the lust Ino had created with Karin, Mina, and Tati. He was torturing himself by watching her bathe, his already hardened member just growing harder. "I sent them to the city with Ryu."

"Come now, into the pool with you." Kanna said pulling the girl out from behind her. Ino huffed but said nothing as she entered the pool. In a matter of minutes, Ino quickly relaxed, fully aware about Sasuke watching her. She hummed a light tune as she soaped herself while Kanna shampooed her hair, getting all the dirt and dust. "What's that smell?" Ino asked breathing in the shampoo's scent. "Strawberry vanilla, Sasuke likes it." Kanna said as she kneaded Ino's scalp. Ino nodded as she cracked an eye open, Sasuke was watching her with his full undivided attention. "Go head and wash the shampoo out while I go get some towels." Kanna said getting up. "Thank you Kanna." Ino said before the older lady disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip as continued to watch Ino as she washed her hair. She slipped under the water and quickly came back up, her wet soapy hair clinging to her body. "Mhmmm." Ino moaned as she rubbed her stomach and chest. "So good." Ino said rubbing around her already hardened nipples. Ino dove under the water and swam to the side Sasuke sat watching with transfixed attention. "Ya know Sasuke, your place is just lovely." Ino said coming up and leaning her arms on the tiled floors. "Thank you." Saduke rasped, his throat very dry.

"Sasuke?" Ino asked, her eyes wide and lips pouty. "Yes Ino?" "Ya know, the other night, I really did want to sleep with you." Ino said rising from the pool. Sasuke watched as soap and water slipped down her slick body. "Why didn't you then?" Sasuke said getting up. "I don't know." Ino shrugged. "I was scared." "No, you don't ever have to be afraid of me. I'll never hurt you." Sasuke whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. "I'll never hurt you." He repeated.

"Oh Sasuke! I just can't take it anymore! I want you." Ino said pressing herself against him. "I want your big, long, thick dick in me and then I want to suck you and do all the naughty things you want." Ino said smiling flirtaciously up at him. "I want you to take me right here next to the pool." Ino said pushing Sasuke back on to the bench and climbing on top him. "I want you." She whispered huskily in his ear. Sasuke smiled as his dick hardened twice over.

"Mhm." Ino moaned as Sasuke played with her clit. "Oh, stop teasing me Sasuke, please I just want your huge dick in me." Ino breathed. "Your wish is my command." "Hehe, I thought you were my master." Ino said as he pulled his dick out. "Not tonight." Sasuke said stopping to look into her eyes. "Ino I-"

"Sasuke!!!"

Sasuke blinked, the very same two bright blue eyes staring at him. "Huh?" "Dear heavens boy, you almost gave me a heart attack." Kanna said in relief as she placed a hand over her heart. "I came back and you was just there still and a stone." "I told ya Kanna, he was just having wet day dreams about me again." Ino said getting up. "Was not!!" Sasuke blurted glaring at her. He knew it was childish but it was the first thing that came out. "Huh uh, I saw what you were thinking." Ino said smirking. "No you didn't!" "Yes I did." Then Ino bent down and whispered in his ear. "I want your big, long, thick dick in me and then I want to suck you and do all the naughty things you want."

"Shouldn't you be bathing." Sasuke said noticing the soap still in her hair. Ino stuck her tongue out at him before turning, rippping the towel off and and jumping into the pool, the splash wetting him up. Ino giggled as Sasuke spat water from his mouth. "Ino!!" "Oops, sorry Sasuke." Ino said smiling. Sasuke glared before getting up and taking off his shirt. "You better-...Ahhhhh!!" Ino shielded herself as Sasuke 'Cherry Bomb'ed into the pool, the large splash crashing over her. "You..." Ino coughed up water. "jerk!!" She finished. "Oops, sorry Ino." Sasuke miciked.

"No your not!" Ino said splashing him. "You did not just splash me." Sasuke chuckled. Ino raised an eyebrow before splashing him again. "Yeah, I did." "Okay." Sasuke nodded. "Eeee!!" Ino squealed in suprise as Sasuke tackled her. "Let me go!" Ino giggled as Sasuke held her close. "Say sorry." Sasuke said before dunking her underwater and bringing her back up. "Neb..erk!" Ino sputtered. "What was that?" Sasuke said dunking her again. Ino shook her head and the water from her eyes. She caught his hands as he was about to dunk her again and held them up. "I said never!"

Sasuke smiled as he slowly traced her arms down. "Say sorry." Sasuke said kissing her neck tenderly. "Never." Ino breathed closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Sasuke gave her two or three more candy kisses on her neck before finding her lips and giving her a passion filled kissed. Ino's hand automactically wrapped around his neck and interwined her fingers in his wet hair.

Sasuke drew back and smiled as he stared into Ino's sky blue eyes. _Just like the sky is endless, so is the love in my heart. _

"Uh, Sasuke?" Someone said clearing their throat. "Huh?" Sasuke asked turning to see Ryu standing near the pool's entrance. "Fedual Lord Hayo is here to see you." Ryu said. "I thought he was coming tomorrow." Sasuke asked. Ryu shrugged. "Would you like me to tell him your busy?" Ryu asked. "No, it's fine. Could you bring me some dry clothes Ryu, and tell Kenji to go ahead and greet him for me." Sasuke said. "Sir." Ryu bowed before quickly leaving the two alone.

"Kanna-" Sasuke looked around but found that the elderly woman was gone. "I think she left a while ago." Ino said. "Oh." Sasuke said smiling. "I gotta go." Sasuke said frowning, he really didn't want to leave Ino, especially when she was naked and wet. "Ok." Ino said quietly, she didn't know why she felt saddened that he was leaving. She hated him right? "Don't worry, you'll see me again." Sasuke said kissing her forehead. Ino sighed and nodded. Sasuke gave her one lat smile before turning and swimming to the tiled floors. He grabbed the towel she discarded and threw it over his head, but Ino's loud giggles made him turn his head.

He raised an eyebrow at her and followed her finger when she pointed to him. The water had pulled his baggy pants down, exposing his butt. Sasuke chuckled and pulled his pants up. "You know I look good." Sasuke said making Ino laugh harder, he loved it when she laughed. "I'll see you later okay?" Sasuke said returning to drying himself off. "O...kay?" Ino laughed. Sasuke took in one finally look of his golden star before blurring out of the room leaving Ino to bath by herself, unforunately.

Ino entered a small room barely bigger than a large closet. There was a small bed pushed up against a wall with silk covers, a chest filled with clothes and a small tea table in the middle and cushions laddled around the room. With two curved double doors leading to a small walled garden. "Sasuke said you would want one with a garden." Kanna said looking through the chest for clothes for Ino to wear. "Really?" He remembered that I loved flowers? Ino thought smiling.

"Here put this on and rest a while. Somebody will be along with some food for you." Kanna said handing her a few scant pieces of clothes. "Uh, what is this?" Ino said holding up the top, a _short_, sleeveless vest. "Sasuke prefers is woman..." "Got it." Ino sighed. She really didn't want to fight with the kind elderly lady, not after she had been so nice to her. "Thank you Kanna, your making my stay here a little more bearable." Ino said smiling at the elderly woman. "Your too sweet Ino." Kanna said patting Ino shoulder. "Well I best go." Kanna said walking to the door. "Wait, uh Kana...how exactly am I suppose to serve Sasuke?" Ino asked warily.

"You'll bring him his dinner and serve him." Relief rushed through Ino. She knew Sasuke could order her to his bed, and she have no say in the matter. And as of late, she didn't know if she could resist, Sasuke was just so different now! "Ya know," Ino looked up, and when Kanna was sure she had her attention she continued. "today was the first day I saw Sasuke smile like that. So...happy." Kanna said before shuffling out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Ino stared at the door long after Kanna had left, her words ringing round her head. _Today was the first day I saw Sasuke smile like that. So...happy._ "No, no, no!" Ino said shaking her head childishly. Ino pouted as she got dress in the _very_ revealing clothes. The vest barely covered her breast and the short little skirt barely fit her. "I'm a Kohona kuinochi and Sasuke's.." '_Sasuke is the enemy.'_ Ino nodded in confirmation, reassured of herself. If she wanted to save herself and everyone in her village, she would not allow Sasuke to seduce her! Kuinochi first, Ino after!

With nothing ore to do, she crawled onto the bed and fell asleep. What seemed like a few minutes later, someone awoke her. She opened her eyes and met the gaze of young man about her age. "My name is Shuyo. I've brought you dinner." He said motioning to a tray of food on the table. "Thank you. It smells great." Ino said rubbing her eyes. "Your welcome." Shuyo said, quite suprised she actually said thank you. "I'm to take you to the master after your done." Shuyo said bowing. "I'll return shortly." He said before slipping out of the room.

Ino quickly wolfed down the fried rice and honey wings and gulfed it down with a refreshing glass of tropical fruit juice. She had just set the glass down when Karin entered her room, a silent fury hidden behind her eyes. "I hear you are to serve Sasuke tonight?" She said crossing her arm. Her eyes slid over Ino, from head to toe. "Your not beautiful, probably a lousy kuinochi-" "Good enough for Sasuke." Ino said smugly. Karin chuckled darkly and clicked her tongue. "Why were you sent to the stables?" "Don't worry about it." Ino said holding Karin's gaze. "I'm not stupid. Sasuke wants you. And what Sasuke wants, Sasuke gets." Karin said heatedly. "I'm not here to win Sasuke over. So if you want him, your more then welcome to have him Karin. I have more important things to worry about." Ino said.

"Are you ready Ino?" Shuyo said coming to Ino's rescue. "Yes." Ino said giving Karin one last once over before getting up. "Excuse Karin. Unlike you, I have to serve Sasuke tonight." Ino said stopping next to Karin. "You better not perform those duties on your back." Karin hissed. "No promises." Ino smirked before following behind Shuyo, leaving Karin to silently fume to herself.

He took her directly to Sasuke chambers and opened the door. "Sasuke's waiting for you." Shuyo said nodding her to go ahead. "Come in, Ino." Ino heard Sasuke voice. Ino peeked into the room and saw Sasuke seated on a low cushion before a low table, a dark mood hanging over him. Ino braced herself and walked into the room. "I wish for my new servant to serve me tonight." Sasuke said imperiously. "Shuyo will take you to the kitchen." "Yes, master." Ino said, her voice coated in sarcasm, bringing a smile to Sasuke face. "Shall I bow now master?" "That would be nice." Sasuke's eyebrows shot up when Ino curtsied, sending him a searing look that singed the air around him. "You can rise," Sasuke said. "His gaze slid over her selender form, settling on her breasts. "I like your outfit." Sasuke said meeting her eyes. "I'm sure you do." Ino grinded out. "Shuyo, take the _servant_ to the kitchen." Sasuke said stressing the servant part.

Ino was more than happy to escape Sasuke presence. She returned a short time later with a tray of tempting dishes. "You may go Shuyo." Sasuke said, waving the boy away. "Ino will see to my needs tonight." Sasuke said looking Ino over. Ino set the tray on on the of of the table and began placing seperate dishes before Sasuke. When she finished she stood back, waiting to be dismissed. "Juice please." Sasuke said raising an empty glass and nodding to a glass pitcher filled with a light red punch. Ino bit her lip from flinging an insult at him. "Yes...master." Ino hissed through her teeth.

Sasuke watched her every move, loving the way her hips swayed under the skimpy skirt. And he positively loved that the fact that she even slightly bent over, he could see through her lacy white panties. Sasuke licked his lips as he felt himself grow harder. "Have you eaten?" Sasuke asked as she poured him a glass of juice. "Yes. May I leave now?" "Sit." Sasuke said ignoring her question and patting the seat next to him. "Why?" She asked eyeing him warily. "I don't like eating alone." Ino narrowed her eyes and stood her ground. When she made no move to join him, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him. "Better." "I'm sure your sluts would love to keep you company while you eat Sasuke." Ino asid inching away from him.

"Later, but right now, I want you. How's your room?" Sasuke asked quickly changing the subject. "It's fine. I like the garden." Ino said quietly. "I thought you would." Sasuke said smiling. "You remembered I liked flowers after all these years?" Ino asked. Sasuke nodded as he ate a piece of cantalope. "I remember alot." Sasuke said turning to her. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. "The Blue Dragon Lily is your favorite." He murmured against her skin. Ino gasped, suprised he actually remembere her favorite flower. "My best memories are the ones of home." Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"Home?" Ino asked. "Home is where the heart is, and I left my heart with Kohona." Sasuke said breathing in her smell. Ino remained silent, lost in thought. "Ino?" Sasuke whispered. "Hmm?" Ino asked absent mindedly. "Your beautiful." Before Ino knew what had happened, Sasuke released the two button keeping her vest together, her breast litereally popping into his hands. His sudden intake of breath told her how much he enjoyed the view. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to seduce you again." Sasuke said pushing her back against the cusions and loweting his head to suck on her nipples. "You know I want you." Sasuke said in between kisses. "If you force me then you lose the deal." Ino said as heat and pleasure exploded through her, all because of his tongue. "I should've never made that deal." Sasuke muttered sourly. He raised his head and stared at her mouth. He wanted to kiss her senseless but he really wanted to do was slide inside her, feel her wet tightness, and pleasure her all the way to cloud nine and back.

He grasped her small hand and placed it on his raging erection. "Do you feel how much I want you." Ino inhaled sharply. His boxer provided a thin barrier between her hand and his hot, pulsating dick. Her finger tightened involuntarily and she sheard him moan. "You want me." He whispered in her ear. "No I don't." Ino said removing her hand, somewhat reluctantly. "Just open your legs and let me please you Ino. You'll love it, I promise." "I can't Sasuke." Ino said sighing. "And you know why."

Sasuke's eyes brightend as the Sharigan activated. He crushed his mouth against hers, kissing her fiecrely. His mouth soon left hers and followed the trailed down to her breasts. Kissing, licking and sucking on her soft, scented flesh, the strawberry vanilla scent just adding more to his lust for her. is mouth closed over an erect nipple, sucking hard on it, then biting down lightly, making her cry out softly. "Just one night." He whispered hoarsely. "I can't lose the deal." Ino replied in a strangled voice. She was aroused painfully so, her body was begging for the release that was a mere inches away, but losing the deal meant peremeant capture, and she had people who needed her. "Forget the damn deal!" Sasuke said angerily. "Damnit Ino, how many times do I have to say it! I want you!" He wanted her so badly, not even his Ladies held any appeal to him. Just Ino.

The thought made him pull away and stare at her. What the hell did Ino do to him? And more importantly, what the hell ws he going to do? He could force her and lose the deal. _And lose her forever. _Or he could continue on his failing attempts of seduction. "You used your mind shit on me didn't you?" Sasuke accused, the only rational reason he could think up. "I can't, remember." Ino said touhing the black collar. "Earlier then, when we were in the woods." Sasuke retorted. "Sasuke I didn't use my mind jutsu on you!" Ino snapped. Sasuke stared into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth. "Get out." Sasuke said easing off her. "I need to think." Sasuke said placing his head in his hands. Ino quickly got up and rushed to the door, she too needed to think.

"Send Karin to me." Ino turned and stared at him before nodding, her cheeks red and flaming. Let him vent his lust with Karin, she thought dully. Let the be damned red head whore fuck him all night. She didn't give a damn. But Ino knew, deep down, she really did care.

"Sasuke is just a beast in the bed." Karin told Mina and Tati beside the pool. "He kept me up all night." she lied. It wouldn't be wise to tell her companions that Sasuke had simply asked if Orochimaru sent any word before sending her away saying he was tired. "I was so exhausted when he sent me back to my room." Mina and Tati sighed, wishing it had been them that Sasuke pleasured last night. "Ino, wouldn't you say Sasuke is beast in the bed." Karin asked turning to the blond woman serving them. "I don't know." Ino grinded out. "But you spend alot of alone time with him." Mina said. "I guess he thinks your ugly if he doesn't want you." "Oh Sasuke doesn't like blond. They're all dumb after all." Tati sneered. "Look at her, Ino isn't even half beautiful as us." Tati said smirking.

"I don't like ice tea, get me some punch!" Karin said thrusting an empty glass at Ino. "This apple is bruised, Ino, bring me a fresh one!" Tati ordered. "I need a fan, I'm hot!" Mina added. "And maybe a bowl of water." "I'm busy." Ino said lowly. "So do it your damn selves." "I said, get me some punch!" Karin said thrusting the glass at Ino again. A sly smile turned up the corners of Ino's lips as she took the cup from Karin and purposely emptied it on her head. "Bitch!!" Karin shouted jumping up, her eyes bright with fury. "Oh wow, I've never seen you move so fast." Ino taunted.

"You little whore!! I swear if Orochimaru didn't need you I'd have your head!!" Karin hissed, killer intent pouring from her. "But he does need me, and you can't do anything." Ino said smiling. "Me, no. But I'm sure Sasuke will." Karin smirked before turning on her heel and charging off across the garden, only to run into Sasuke himself. "Oh, Sasuke thank God your here!" Sasuke's gaze wandered over Karin's drenched form and automactically knew who had caused the damage. "Ya know Karin, most people take off their clothes before taking a shower." Sasuke said letting an amused smile on his face. Karin pointed an accused finger at Ino. "Your little bitch did this! She threw ice tea on me!!" Karin hissed angerily.

Sasuke wanted to laugh, but knew matters would only worsen if he did! Ino would never be tamed if he let her off easily, though honestly her antics did amuse him. "And what do you think I should do Karin?" A wicked smile spread across Karin's face. "The Sorringetti should do." Sasuke blanched, he knew Karin could be cruel but dear Lord the Sorringetti would probably kill Ino. "We have to keep her alive Karin." "But Sasuke, Ino deserves it! She refused to bring me a fan and some water! Mina contended. "And she wouldn't get me a fresh apple!" Tati complained.

"Well, it would seem you've displeased my Ladies Ino." Sasuke said sternly. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Ino gave him a comtemputous smile. "I don't need to please your whores, you do that well enough on your own at night." Sasuke nearly bursted, trying to contain his laughter. Attempting to sound stern, he said, "Sarcasm won't help Ino." "I say you have her sent away." Mina said crossing her arms. "Yes Sasuke, do send me away from these whores! And let me win the deal!" Ino said snidely. "What deal?" Karin asked. "Enough!" Sasuke ordered. He preferred if Karin and the others didn't know of the deal he made with Ino!

"You are going to punish her, aren't Sasuke?" Karin asked, clinging to Sasuke as she stared meltingly into his eyes. "Yes Karin, Ino will punished." Sasuke said grimly. "Follow me Ino." Sasuke said snatching Ino's wrist roughly and practically dragging her behind him. Ino wondered if she had gone to far. She didn't exactly like the idea of being punished, but it was more then worth the look on Karin's face when Ino dumped the tea on her head. Well almost worth it.

_**END CHAPTER FIVE**_

**READ & REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**READ & REVIEW**

Exactly how angry was Sasuke? Ino wondered as followed him to his chambers. Angry enough to use the Sorettio, or whatever the hell Karin said. Although she didn't know what it was, if Karin recommended then she definitely did not want to find out what it was. Ino shuddered as a picture of Karin's smile flashed before her eyes. Once inside his chamber, Sasuke rounded on her, her fear escalating as the furious look on Sasuke's face.

"What are you going to do?" "I think the Sorengetti is an appropriate punishment for your behavior, don't you?" "No, I don't think so! Your whores are a bunch of worthless lazy ass women whose brains are between their legs." Sasuke couldn't help it. He burst into laughter, while Ino's evaluation of his Ladies was slightly wrong, he couldn't help but laugh. Sadly however, she still had to be punished. He didn't want Orochimaru thinking he was treating Ino _too _well. "I didn't capture you to judge my Ladies Ino, and I don't have them for their brains."

"Oh that's obvious Sasuke," Ino said sweetly. "You think the same as them, except your brains are in your dick." Sasuke's expression turned from amusement to anger in a second. "Too far servant. Either curb your tongue or I'll cut it out. Your going back to the stables, you obviously rather roll around in horse shit." Through some kind or silent communication, Ryu appeared next to Sasuke. "Get Ino some clothes more fitting for the stables. Tell JJ she is to resume for chores until she's learned humility. Now get her out of my sight!"

Back to the stables, Ino thought dismally as Ryu escorted her from Sasuke's chambers. She supposed she deserved it. Her razor sharp tongue had prickled Sasuke's anger and she had to pay the consequences. But hey, at least she been spared the Sorengetti. She tried to convince herself that the stables were better suited for her tastes then the harem, but it didn't work.

Ryu plucked a set of rough clothing from a nail just inside the stables and thrust it at her. "You can change in a empty horse stall while I find JJ and tell him your back. And hurry up." Ino stumbled into an empty horse stall and quickly donned the shirt and baggy pants. She had just pulled the shirt over her head when Ryu opened the stall door. "I spoke with JJ. Your duties will resume immediately. They're the same as before." He handed her a rake. "I personally don't think this is woman's work, but the master isn't a man to be crossed. You have to vicious a tongue, Ino. Learn to curb it and you'll become Sasuke's favorite." Having said what he had to, Ryu turned on his heel and left her to contemplate her dismal future as a stable slave.

None of the stables slaves bothered Ino that night. Or the next. Or the night after that. Ino assumed they feared either punishment from Sasuke or death from Ino, and was grateful for that much at least. But the stable work was backbreaking toil., and as each day passed, Ino regretted more and more her disrespect to Sasuke's Ladies. When would she learn to curb her sharp tongue? she wondered grumpily. Never, she supposed. Kohona kuinochi were known to be sharp tongued. Though she missed her soft warm bed in the harem, her pride would _never_ allow her to ask for it back.

Ino had claimed an empty stall for herself and forked fresh straw in it for her bed. It provided a tiny bit of privacy she enjoyed since being assigned the stables three days earlier. She had eaten her dinner, washed herself, hung a lantern from a hook and was about to lay down when she sensed someone staring down at her over the low wall of the stall. "Are you ready to admit defeat and act like a lady?" Sasuke asked. His Sharingan activated and glowing in the light of the lantern. Ino glared disdainfully at Sasuke. "I'll never admit defeat. As long as I do my work, you have nothing to complain about. Plus, two weeks have already passed since we struck are deal. Soon I'll be free Sasuke."

Sasuke cursed under his breath. That damn deal again! He'd never encountered a more provoking female. He didn't want Ino sleeping on a bed of straw in a smelly stable. He wanted her in his bed, in his arms, sated with his loving. Sasuke unlatched the gate and stepped into he stall. "I'd give you the finest silks, the prettiest jewels to match your eyes, anything you want."

He'd pulled up to him so she could feel him against her soft belly. "Can you feel how much I want you." "I suggest you visit your Ladies." Ino countered. She hated the way her body betrayed her every time Sasuke touched her, so she tried to pull away from him. But he wouldn't allow it. "I want you Ino. I already tried using my Ladies, but they all failed to quench the thirst I have for you." His arm curved around her small waist. "I'll teach you much more pleasures, then anyone from your past." His piercing gaze held her her suspended. "Have you ever had tiny silver balls slipped inside you? When you move, or even breathe, they hit against one another. Your orgasm will be so intense it'll be far beyond anything you've eer known."

Ino shuddered, aroused by Sasuke's seductive words and the tone of his voice. They were more arousing then the most intimate of caresses. If she didn't put a stop to it soon, she'd be begging him to show her the wonderful delights of which he spoke! "Save it for your whores," Ino countered freeing herself from his grasp. "I'm perfectly happy where I am. So take your silver balls and shove-" "Fine!! You've expressed your wishes to stay. But mark my words Ino, you _will_be mine. And when I do put the silver balls in you, you'll be begging for release, that only I can give to you." Good night Ino. Wet dreams." Her shocked expression amused him.

"Shutup!!" Ino hissed. Yeah a lot of guys have hit on her and told her things, but only Sasuke had actual aroused her so. Just thinking of those silver balls moving about inside her made her wet. "Your the most confusing person I know." Ino said shaking her head. At this Sasuke raised an eyebrow waiting for her to elaborate. "You have a house full of women waiting to fuck you, so why'd you single me out?" Ino explained. She really wanted to know! Was it because they've known each other longer? "I wish I knew Ino." With that he kissed her forehead and got up, leaving as quickly as he came.

Sleep came hard for Ino that night, Sasuke's words constantly swirling about her head and _thoughts_mixing with them. Sasuke was having just as much trouble trying to get to bed. He had summoned Mina to him but dismissed her when she didn't appeal to him. He had considered calling Karin or Tati but knew it wasn't them he wanted. Only Ino could satisfy his hunger right now, but he would never force her into bed. Sasuke growled as he turned over in bed and stared out at he stables far across the field, wishing Ino was much much closer.

Ino had been asleep maybe a few hours before she was awakened again. A hand clamped over her mouth and hot breath warmed her ear. "Lady Ino. I have a message from her cousin." Ino became fully alert at the mention of her cousin. "I'll remove my hand if you promise not to yell." Ino nodded and the hand was removed. "Who are you?" "I'm Koton, I sell ninja equipment in the city. I'm one of your cousins spies. I heard a rumor you were in the stables but I didn't believe it. Sasuke truly is a bastard to make you perform this type of work. "Heard from who exactly?" "Karen and the others, they were speaking of you yesterday when they came to he city. But I heard from other sources too. And I told your cousin. He's camped out in the mountains just beyond Paradise. He's going to try and rescue you tomorrow night just before dawn when it's darkest."

"How are they gonna get in? Sasuke's guards are everywhere" Ino asked, excitement rushing through her veins. "Just be prepared Lady Ino. Goodbye." Koton whispered before Ino felt his presence was gone.

The next day passed way too slowly for Ino's liking. She tried to keep busy but found herself staring at the high walls surrounding Paradise far too often. Where was Kyo now? she wondered. Her heart leaped when Sasuke appeared and asked to have a horse saddled. He and Kenji were going hunting in the mountains. Ino's first thoughts was that they would find Kyo, but chided herself for thinking her cousin could ever be caught by Sasuke. Kyo was too smart to be captured. He knew those mountains to well and was sneaker then a fox. Sasuke would never find him!

Sasuke's mind was on hunting. His thoughts were consumed by the lovely Kohona kuinochi who fought tooth and nail to stay out of his bed. Was he really that repulsive? His ladies didn't think so, nor any of the women who threw themselves at him during his years. "Sasuke your mind is obviously somewhere else, so why are we out here?" Kenji asked dryly. "I needed to get away." Sasuke admitted with a sigh. "I haven't exactly been in the best of moods lately." "I noticed. It isn't like you to neglect your Ladies. If I had a woman like Tati, I would never leave my bed." Sasuke nodded thoughtfully. "You like Tati don't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh no, why would you think that?" Kenji said nervously. "Kenji you suck at lying." Sasuke laughed. "Maybe." Kenji shrugged. "Kenji...why haven't I ever seen you with a woman?" Sasuke asked. Kenji flushed and looked away. No woman held appeal to him since he met Tati. "I haven't met a woman worth dating." Kenji shrugged. Sasuke nodded and let the subject drop. "Your right, I'm not in a mood to hunt. Let's head back."

Suddenly Kenji reined his horse to a halt. "Look Sasuke! A campfire, recent too. Who do you think would travel this far into he mountains?" "The shipment driver usually don't come this far in," Sasuke mused as he dismounted to study the track left in the sandy soil, "and there's camel tracks. What do you think Kenji?" "Well, whoever it was didn't have alot of luggage." Kenji said kneeling down for a closer look. "The hoof prints are smaller then the ones the Earth country use to carry things."

"Racing camels." Kenji and Sasuke said, coming to the same conclusion at the same time. "Kyoians racing camels," Sasuke clarified. "And they're much to close to Paradise for comfort." "Do you suppose Kyo is coming for his cousin?" "Yeah. I dind't expect Kyo to just sit and wait around for a miracle. There haven't been an attacks on the shipments recently either."

"I'll order the men to be prepared for a rescue attempt by Kyo." Kenji said standing up. "Capturing Kyo would please Orochimaru," Sasuke said. And even as he spoke the words, he could imagined Ino's devastation if Kyo ended up Orochimaru's prisoner. "I suggest you move Ino to the ladies corridors," Kenji said. "You don't want to make it easy for Kyo to find her." Sasuke thought over the idea before rejecting it. "No, moving Ino might alert Kyo that we know about this plan. ome on Kenji, we have a welcoming party to plan. And make sure Ino doesn't know, and tell the stable worker to stay out of sight today, no mater what happens."

Ino noted Sasuke's return with apprehension. He and Kenji hadn't brought back no game, which seemed unusual in an area hopping with wild animals. Nothing seemed amiss, so she assumed that her cousin had remained safely hidden during Sasuke's hunting trip. She saw Sasuke and Kenji speaking quietly to JJ and her curiosity was spiked, however brushed it off. There was no reason for them to suspect a rescue attempt by her cousin tonight.

Night came too slowly, but when it finally arrived, Ino's excitement escalated. So as not to raise suspicion, she crept into her stall at bed time and feigned sleep. Her excitement keeping her up, she simply stared into the dark imagining the sweet reunion with her cousin. Ino didn't hear the soft whisper of footsteps as Sasuke and Kenji entered the stables, charka masked and melted into the shadows. Guards were stationed beneath the walls hidden in the bushes, at various sites near the gates and outside the stables. These precautions were to be observed nightly until Kyo appeared. Sasuke had a gut feeling it would be tonight.

The Kyoians slipped over the walls as silently after having a few jutsus on the wall guards, they were nearly invisible in the blue-black darknees of night. Sasuke watched from the shadows as the hit the ground and crept toward the stables. He counted six of them. Obviously a in and out rescue mission, without making a disturbance. It was a daring rescue attempt, but one doomed to fail. "They're coming," Kenji whispered, his voice quieter then a mouse. "Just give the signal and we'll take them out." "No, we don't know which one is Kyo. If he's with them, then I want him alive." Sasuke and Kenji sank deeper into the shadows as one of the black hooded figures crept into the stables. The other Kyoians remained watchful just outside the entrance, unaware that they were under surveillance.

Ino heard a whisper of a sound and sprang to her feet. "Kyo?" Ino breathed. "Yeah, now come on Ino. We gotta leave quickly." Kyo pulled a black get up from his cloak and handed it to her. "Put this on. It'l make you less conspicuous in the moonlight." Ino quickly threw the robe on not wasting a second. "Come on." Kyo said holding out his hand." Ino smiled as she took her cousin's warm hand. "The bastard hasn't hurt you has he? My spy said you appeared well." "I'm fine, Sasuke didn't hurt me." Ino said shaking her head. "Let's just go."

They quietly moved towards the door, guided by the silver light of the moon. Freedom was so close! They were gonna make it. A voice echoed in the darkness, giving a crisp order. "Now!!" Immediately a dozen or so armed men rushed from their hiding places to challenge the Kyoians, blocking their escape. "No!!" Ino cried! "Yes." Sasuke said stepping out from the shadows. Kyo stepped infront Ino, sheltering her from Sasuke. "Let Ino go, you have me now. You don't need her anymore." "So wrong Kyo. I _do_need Ino. And as for you, Orochimaru has plans for you. Your in his hands now."

"All the Kyoians have been rounded up Sasuke," Kenji reported. "Do want them executed immediately?" Ino took in a sharp breath and clung to Kyo, burying her head in his broad back. "No," Sasuke said. "lock them in an empty storage room until I decide what I'll do with them." "Move it." Kenji said prodding Kyo with he tip of his katana. When Ino tried to follow Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the house. "You my sweet Kohona kuinochi will stay where I can keep an eye on you." He dragged her through the inner courtyard and into his chamber.

"Is everything okay Sasuke?" Ryu said emerging from the shadows holding an oil lamp that he had just lit. He set it down on the table and turned a questioning gaze on Ino. "Perfect Ryu! I just caught Kyo Yamanaka." "Shall I take this...er....rather smelly man to the bathing room?" "It's me Ryu." Ino said taking off her hood and letting her hair fall. "Ino!" Ryu said surprised. "Yes, Ino. And that won't be necessary Ryu. Ino will be sharing my bath and bed tonight." "Sir." Ryu bowed and left Sasuke to it. "What are going to do with my cousin?" Ino said rounding on Sasuke once Ryu left. "That's up to Orochimaru, not me." That said, he pushed her toward a slatted partition at the far end of the room. "Come along, your along over due for a bath."

Sasuke pushed her behind the partition and Ino found herself in a bathing room, no less elegant but by far smaller then the one in the harem. The huge sunken tube was surrounded by cushions and couches and gleaming white tiles. "Take off your clothes. You'll have to bathe if your gonna be sleeping with me." "I'll sleep on the floor." Ino argued. "We have a deal remember?" Sasuke gave her a smile that was far from comforting. "Things changed. Kyo is my prisoner now." "Nothing has changed!"

"We'll talk about it later. Just take a bath, there's some soap next to the tub." Muttering to herself, Ino undressed quickly and sank into the tub. The water was warm and felt wonderful against her skin as she immersed herself to her neck. She closed her eyes and laid her head back against the rim, unable to restrain the sigh that slipped past her lips. She sensed him watching her, felt her burning gaze upon her. The piercing heat seared her every place it touched. He made no move towards her, just stood there watching.

She opened her eyes and stared back at him, startled by the intensity of his desire. "Must you watch?" He didn't answer as he turned swiftly and returned to his bed chamber. He was back seconds later with a short red silky night gown. "Put this on when your finished bathing and then come to bed. You're safe with me tonight." Sasuke said softly. The charged atmosphere quickly cooled after Sasuke left her to enjoy her bath in private. As Ino soaped and rinsed her body, then tackles her hair, her thoughts grew dark and dismal. What would happen to her cousin?Would Orochimaru kill him? What in the world could she do to keep Sasuke from handing him over? The answer came to her, clear and concise, but not very welcomed. She only had one thing to offer Sasuke...herself. She could surrender to his seduction and remain his prisoner forever. Even though permanent captivity would likely kill her, she'd do it for her cousin and all the people who depended on him. Without Kyo to lead them, the Kyoians would lose their fight against Orochimaru.

Her solution tot he problem was not a simple matter and could not be decided upon without considerable thought. First she had to appeal to Sasuke to grant her time alone with her cousin. She had to know how to serve Kyo without endangering his life. If she must sacrifice her innocence to save her cousin's life, then she would. Sasuke wanted her. And to be perfectly honest, she had caught herself sometimes fantasizing about sex with Sasuke, albeit she wasn't his prisoner and wasn't bargaining for her cousin's life.

Sasuke was waiting for Ino when she returned to the bed chamber. He was lying in bed, gazing absently out the window at the star-studded sky. He smiled at her and held out a hand. "You must be exhausted." "How'd you know my cousin was coming tonight?" Ino asked as she perched herself on the side of the bed. "Who betrayed him." Ino asked. She needed to know. "No one Ino. I found the remains of a camp when I was hunting in the mountains yesterday. Wasn't hard to put two and two together. I knew he'd come for you sooner or later." Sasuke said sitting up on one elbow.

"Let him go." "You know I can't Ino. And I'm too tired to fight with you tonight." "Do you want me Sasuke?" He sighed and closed his eyes. "More then you'll ever know. But your to worried about your cousin and I'm to tired." "I wanna speak with Kyo." Ino declared. "Ask me tomorrow." Sasuke yawned. Ino frowned before sighing heavily. "I wanna make a new deal." Ino climbing on top him. Sharingan eyes slowly lifted and met her blue eyes. "You have very little to bargain with my sweet." His voice was low and provocative, sending a chill down Ino's spine. "I have something you want." Ino said, nearly choking on her own words."Fine, we can make a deal. Tomorrow." Sasuke yawned closing his eyes. Ino smiled at her small accomplishment and climbed off Sasuke, laying next to him. "Mhmm." Sasuke shifted and wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer. "Night Ino." He mumbled in her ear. "Good night Sasuke."

**CHAPTER SIX**

**READ & REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**READ & REVIEW**

Surrounded by the warmth of Sasuke's body, Ino slowly awoke the next morning. The moment she opened her eyes, she became aware of many things at once. His large hand cupped one of her breast and his body was curved around hers. She hadn't fallen asleep for a long time, but Sasuke's soft snoring finally lulled her to sleep. "Your awake." His breath was warm against her ear. "Did you sleep well?" "Get your hands off me." Ino growled. He pushed himself to his elbow and turned her to face him. "I think you like it." Sasuke said as he played with a hardened nipple. Ino glared at him before pushing his hands away. "We have a deal to strike." she reminded him. "When can I see my cousin?"

His eyes narrowed. "Fine, state your terms and then I'll state mine." Sasuke said playing with her long hair. "I know you want me, and you can have me, as a willing participant in bed. I want you to set my cousin free in return though." Sasuke gave a gave a derisive snort. "Ino you know I can't just set him free." Ino frowned at this. "However, you can visit your cousin daily until he's sent to the Sound. But in return, I get you, willingly." Sasuke said making sure to tack on the last part. Ino bit the soft underside of her lip, her mind going over the previous events. "I can visit my couisn while he's here?" "Yeah." Saukse said.

"Well at least do me a favor and don't send send him to the Sound right away. Just hold him as a prisoner for a while before sending him off to Orochimaru." Ino pleaded. "Sooner or later Kyo's has got to go to the Sound." "Make it later, Orochimaru doesn't know Kyo is here, and as long as he's imports and exports are safe, he doesn't care." "He does care. Orochimaru wants Kyo's head. But fine, I'll keep Kyo here a lil longer." Sasuke said. "Thank you." Ino said giving him the tiniest of smiles. As long as Sasuke kept Kyo as a prisoner, Ino knew she could find some way to set him an the others free. Obtaining her cousin's freedom would be worth the loss of her innocence. Besides, most female shinobi were trained to use their bodies as tools to obtain what they wanted.

Sasuke gave a her a light smile before bending down and kissing her neck. Ino stiffened, she still hadn't gotten use to his touch on her. "I wanna see Kyo." Ino said pushing him up. Even though she did enjoy the feeling. "Fine, I'll arrange it. After you see your cousin, Ryu will take you to the Ladies Corriders. Kanna will take care of you there." The moment Sasuke had spoke his name, Ryu entered the chamber. "Would you like some breakfast sir?" "Yeah, bring something for Ino as well though." "Of course sir." And with the Ryu left.

"Come servant, I wish to take a bath before breakfast." Sasuke said standing up and holding out a hand. Ino placed her hand in his and followed him into the bathing hall. Fresh soap and drying clothes had already been laid out and the tub sparkled with fresh, clean water. Ryu's doing, she supposed. Sasuke removed the red silky nightgown he had given her last night and led her to the water. Then reached for a bottle of soap.

"You have a lovely body," Sasuke said as he rubbed the strawberry-vanilla soap her torso. His hands slid provocatively over her breasts, stomach and hips, and then he turned her around to soap her back and butt. "Sit on the edge of the tub." he requested. Ino sat, she dared not to disobey, he might change his mind about her cousin. Ino's hands gripped the tub's rim as Sasuke reached down for her right foot. Lifting it from the water, he soaped her foot and leg, his hand straying up towards the damp tunnel between her legs. Ino gasped and squirmed. Sasuke seemed not to notice as he finished with one leg and reached for the other. By the time he was done, Ino's knuckles were turning white from gripping the tub's rim so hard.

"Your turn." Sasuke said holding the Axe body wash (cough cough guys). Ino wanted to throw it in his face but knew that wouldn't be healthy for her cousin, and decided against it. Squeezing the bottle into her hand, and began to spread it over his body. She was suprised to find that she actually enjoyed his skin beneath her finger tips, so smooth and firm, so hard beneath the velvety surface of his skin. She was startled when his muscles jumped in reaction to her touch. Did he enjoy the feel of her hands on his body as much as she enjoyed his hands on hers. Ino dimly wondered.

Ino skirted around Sasuke's half aroused man hood as she spread soap down his legs. When she finished she stepped back and said, "I'm done." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, puzzled by her shyness. Ino Yamanaka, was not shy, and he was sure as beautiful as she was, that she's been with some men before. She was to good to resist. "Soon I'll have you begging to touch there." Sauske said pulling her into him. "Very soon." Sasuke said raising her stubborn little chin and giving her a soft sweet kiss. "Breast fast should be ready by now." Sasuke mumbled as his stomach gave a slight gurgle.

Ryu had their meal set out when they returned to the bed chamber. Ino ate quickly, wanting to see her cosuin as fast as possible. "Damn Ino." Sasuke commented amzed she could scarf it down so quickly. "I know you wanna see your couisin so Ryu will take you." And once again Ryu appeared as if by magic. Ino watched carefully as Sasuke removed a brass key from a small casket sitting atop an ebony table inlaid with mother-of-pearl. "Slip my shirt on." Sasuke said as he handed Ryu the key. Ino didn't object, she wasn't exactly thrilled about what she was wearing, although it did make her look good. Ino quickly slipped on the brand name nin nin jersey before letting Ryu lead her out of the room.

"Had fun?" Sasuke looked up to see Karin leaning against his door frame. "Despite popular belief, I'm not sleeping with Ino." '_Yet.'_ "Right, of course not." Karin scowled. "Orochimaru would be very disappointed to know you've ben treating Ino like a queen." Karin said foling her arms. "If queens wallow in mud and shit." Sasuke shrugged, her idle threats didn't scare him. "Why do even tolerate her, she's nothing but a slutty bitch." Karin puffed. "Get out." Sasuke hissed, his charka and killer intent radiating through the room. "Fine, but just remember I warned you." Karin said before disappearing, leaving Sasuke alone.

Ryu led Ino through the courtyard to a row of one-story buildings built agaisnt the south wall of the compound. He stopped before th firs squat building and fit the key into the lock. The door opened and Ino stepped inside. The small single window high in the wall admitted a dim beam of light, but still, Ino spottwed her cousin immediately. He sat cross legged on the dirt floor, his back resting against a bench that also served as a bed. Before him on a low table were the remnats of a meal and empty glass. "Kyo!!" Kyo rose to his feet and held out his arms for his cousin. Ino smiled as she hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry things didn't work out Ino. I don't know who betrayed us but-" "No one, he saw your tracks and figured it out." Ino said shaking her head.

"I failed. Orochimaru wants my head and worst, my men willsuffer as well." Kyo said frowning. "You're not going to the Sound Kyo." Ino said lowering her voice. She knew Ryu was outside the door and didn't want want him carrying any tales back to Sasuke. "How?" "I asked Sasuke to keep you here a bit longer. It'll give me some time to figure out a plan to get us out." "You _asked _him?" Kyo said narrowing his eyes, he wasn't a fool. "I made a deal with him." "You don't have anything to deal with." Kyo said frowning. "I do have something." Ino said flushing and looking away.

"You mean he hasn't taken you by force already?" Kyo asked, relief flooding his systems. "No Kyo, Sasuke's not like that. He would never force me into it." Ino said shaking her head. "Still, you can't sacrifice yourself for me," Kyo argued. "I won't let you." "Kyo, I'ma ninja first, your cousin after. And Sasuke won't hurt me." Ino said, her shoulders slumping some. "Ino you will always be my Princess first." Kyo said rubbing her shoulders. "Kyo-"

With a bang, the door opened and Sasuke stepped inside. He could sense the tension in the air but choose to ignore it. "As you can see, your cousin is fine. He hasn't been starved, beaten or whatever. So go ahead with Ryu, he'll take you to Kanna." Ino wanted to protest but dared not. Sasuke had to trust her if she wanted her plan to work. "I'll see you tomorrow." Ino said stanind up on her tippy toes and kissing Kyo on the cheek before giving him a hug. "I love you." Sasuke frowned at this, he could hear the love with each word she spoke. Never had someone spoken to him like that since- "I love you too Princess." Kyo said kissing her forehead and returning her hug.

Sasuke's gaze followed Ino out the door. Then he turned his attention to Kyo. "Ino pleaded for your life." Sasuke stated. "I thought the snake bastard was in charge," "He is, but..." Sasuke trailed off, not really knowing what to say. And 'I said yes cause I wanna fuck her' was not high on the list. "You'll remain here until I decide your of no further use to me." "You mean as long as Ino pleases you in bed." After you tire of her, then you'll ship me off." Kyo said. "What'll happen to Ino then Sasuke, you'll kill her too." Sasuke frowned, Kyo accusation came just a bit to close for his liking. "What did Ino tell you?"

"That you two struck a deal. I will thank you for not touching my Princess, not men would have. But I don't want Ino sacrificing herself for me." "It's not a sacrifice. Count yourself lucky that you having a caring cousin. And I swear to you, Ino will not be punished for your sins. Yes, we have struck a deal, and I'm a man of my word." "Your a man who wants a woman, and will go to great lengths to have her," Kyo said. "At least make her your wife if you want her that badly." Kyo said crossing his arms.

"_Wife_?" Sasuke nearly choked on the word. "Ino's my slave, nothing more. I have woman from all over who want to be with me. I don't need or want a wife. Especially not Ino." Kyo's blood boiled as he glared at the arrogant brat. Sasuke deemed it expedient to leave and did so while Kyo was still calm enought not to attack.

Ino couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke and Kyo were talking about as she followed Ryu intot the courtyard where the three whores or _ladies_ were relaxing. Mina sat at the edge of the pool, dangling her feet in the water . Karin was sprawled on her stomach on a near by bench, popping candies in her mouth while Tati was sitting next to the pool reading a magazine. When Ino appeared, everything stopped.

"Oh look, if it isn't the Kohona bitch." Karin said scathingly. "What is the whore doing here Ryu!!" Mina hissed as she tood up from the pool. "Sasuke wishes me to take her to Kanna. She will be pleasing Sasuke tonight." Ryu said. "What!!" Karin cried, her eyes blazing. "How can Sasuke wnat that filthy shit ass bitch when he has us!!" Tati yelled. "I'm simply following my orders. And I'd like to remind you that none of you have a say in whom Sasuke chooses to bed." Ryu said before pushing Ino through a door and away from the angry women.

"Don't pay them any attention. They're just jealous that Sasuke has chosen you in favor of them. I'll leave you to Kanna, I will be back to take you to Sasuke's cambers later." "Kanna, I trust she'll be safe in your hands." Ryu said nodding to the lovely Kanna, who had met them at the door. "I will make her more beautiful then the moon and stars." Kanna said taking Ino's hand. "Then I'll leave you to it." Ryu bowed once before disappearing. "He's a fine man, isn't he." Kanna said as she lead Ino to a small bathroom. "He is." Ino asid saying no more. He though she couldn't use her clan's kekki genki to it's full extent, she could feel the feelings the two elders oozed. They liked each other. Just the thought of a true happy romance made Ino smile.

The day passed swiftly as Ino was stripped of all bodyily hair, bathed, massaged and pummeled, oiled and pumiced. He long blond tresses were washed and rubbed to a brillant shine with a silen cloth, and her nails were perfectly manicured. And durning Ino's much enjoyed pampering, Karin, Mina and Tati wandered in to watch. "She's to skinney." Mina declared. "She has big feet," Tati added snidely. "I bet she's had so many men her pussy is wider then the Yukatsu River." Karin said smugly. "After one night with Ino, Sasuke will send her right back to the stables."

"Leave." Kanna said. "Your rude comments are uncalled for and unbefitting of a lady." One by one, the three woman disappeared into their rooms, leaving behind a heavy cloud of enmity. "They hate me," Ino said, not really caring. Soon she'd be gone, and Sasuke and his whores could go to hell for all she cared. But tonight was a different story. In order to keep her cousin safe from Orochimaru's wrath, she would have to please Sasuke. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to go about it. "You may rest until Ryu comes for you." Kanna said. "He'll bring clothes for you."

"Uh...Kanna..." When Ino trailed off, Kanna asked, "Is something wrong dear? You know you have nothing to fear. Sasuke won't hurt you." "Oh I know Kanna!! I needed ask you somthing though." Ino said as she started playing with her silky hair. Kanna's brow puckered. "Yes, what is it?" Kanna asked. "I...I don't know what to do tonight. What does Sasuke want me to do?" Kanna stared at Ino, disbelief etched upon her face. "_You don't know what to do?_ I don't understand, dear." Since they were alone, Ino didn't need to whisper. "I'm still a virgin. I mean, I know the mechanics of sex but...how can I...please Sasuke if I don't know how to do anything?"

Stunned, Kanna stared at Ino. "You've never taken a man inside you?" Ino blushed at the way she worded it but nodded. "Does Sasuke know?" "No, he thinks I've had lots of men because I get alot of offers where ever I go." Ino frowned. "Would you like an aphrodisiac?" Kanna suggested. "You seem willing enough, but still reluctant." "No, I don't need a drug. Just tell me what I'm suppose to do." Kanna chuckled. "You don't need me to. Sasuke is an expert in the art of arousing a woman, and you will undoubtedly respond. But remember he will do nothing to harm you, and all should be good."

Ino mulled over Kanna's words and she rested in her chamber later that afternoon. There was no question in her mind that Sasuke was good at arousing a woman, she had been subjected first hand to what his talented mouth and hands could do. He kissed her and touched her intimately, and his erotic descriptions of the things he would do to her had left her breathless and wanting. Should she Sasuke that she truly was a virgin? she wondered. Ino shook her head of the thoughts. She needed to be calm and composed.

A knock on the door alerted her that Ryu was here. And moments later Ryu entered. He held a goblet in one hand and a short black sliky robe in the next. "Kanna prepared some milk for you, she said it'd help calm you. And this is for you as well." Ryu said placing the sliken garment on the bed. "Sasuke requested that you share dinner with him. The milk should stave off hunger until then." Ino accepted the milk and took a sip. "It's delicious," she said, "thank you."

Ryu waited until she finished every drop, then took the empty glass and departed. Ino turned and looked ovr the black silky cloth on her bed. She sighed before stipping of the clothes she was wearing and slipping the robe on and tying it tight around her waist. She frowned when she learn that the robe barely reach her thighs. There was a knock and Ryu opened the door. "From Sasuke." Ryu said holding out a dark blue velvet box. "Oh, uh thank you." Ino said taking the box in her hands and opening it. Ino's breathed hitched in her throat as she gazed at the lovely sapphire heart. Perfectly rounded and smooth. Ino smiled as she placed the necklace over her head, the slim silver chain getting lost underneath her hair. "Shall we go?" Ryu asked. 'Yes." Ino said nodding. Swallowing her fear and pride, she followed Ryu out to Sasuke's chambers.

Ino stood still as a stone after Ryu pushed her inside and closed the door behind her inside and closed the door."Hello Ino." Sasuke said raising his gaze from some papers. "Did you like my gift?" Sasuke asked as he returned to his work. "I did." Ino said seeing no point in lieing. "Would you like to sit?" Sasuke as nodding to the seat next to him. Ino gulped down herr nervousness and moved forward, sitting next to him. "You look good." Sasuke said closing the files and putting them away. "Thank you." Ino said stiffly. "Relax Ino." Sasuke said leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "Let's eat." He murmured agaist her cheek.

While Sasuke ate a full meal, Ino simply had some dinner rolls, mash potatoes and vegatables. "What is that?" Ino asked pointing to the soup Sasuke was eating. "Sweetmeat and Dumpling soup. My chef's best soup." Sasuke said. "Can I have some?" Ino asked shyly. Sasuke smiled before spooning out some meat and moderate sized dumpling. "Here." Sasuke said holding it out. Ino opened her mouth and let him feed her. All part of the fa'cade. Ino licked her lips and she chewed the delicious meats and dumpling. Mhmm, i really is good. Ino thought as Sasuke continued to eat.

Ino watched as servants cleared away the dishes and disappeared. By now she was beginning to feel light headed and...tingly all over. The odd sensations raced through her entire body and flooded her mind, making it difficult to concentrate on anything but the way her body was behaving. Sasuke noticed her distress and gave her a sharp look. "Did Kanna give you honey milk before you came?" he asked conversationally. "Yeah." Ino said giving him a curious look. "Shit!!" Sasuke said grounding his teeth. "What's it matter?" Sasuke shrugged. "Nothing." But his eyes told her otherwise. His gaze was sharp and intense, he was searching her face as if he was waiting for something...something...

Ino took in several deep breaths, trying to calm this...burning wanting passion building up in her, creeping through her veins, frightening her. What was happening?! She clenched and unclenched her hands trying to figure out what this new and strange sensation was. She uttered a small cry of suprise when Sasuke scooped her into his arms and sat her on top of him. He gave her a small smile before leaning forward, his mouth coming down on hers, savoring her rich taste and exploring her soft luscious lips. "You taste like honey." he whispered agaisnt her lips.

With his very skilled tongue it took him only a matter of seconds to gain entrance to her mouth, his tongue rolled and twisted around hers. Ino groaned. She was hot, very hot. Burning up hot!! Her blood was on fire. Her nipples ached to be touched, and she ground her hips against Sasuke's erection, trying to obtain to some relief from this fiery heat, but there was no relief, only more fire.

Sasuke thrust his leg between hers, aware of her distress and the cause of it. He didn't want Ino like this, drugged. He hadn't order the aphrodisiac that Ino was given in the honey milk. He didn't need help arousing his beautiful Kohona sunflower. Ino moaned again, riding his leg and pressing her breats against his chest. Her nipples were so sensitive they ached. Something was taking over her! She wanted Sasuke 's hands all over her, hmm no she wanted his dick inside her, she wanted him to make her scream!

"Ride me Ino." Sasuke whispered hoarsely, he could feel her wetness seeping through her scant little panties and being rubbed all over his leg. "I'll fuck you later, when the drug's efffects ware off." Sasuke said grounding his teeth, damn he wanted to do things to her!! "You gave me a drug!" Ino gasped, the thought of being drugged replacing the one that if she didn't get the relief she needed she'd explode. "Shhh." Sasuke said picking her up and laying her on her back. "Your alomost there."

Ino didn't respond but closed her eyes and the pressure continued to mount. She let out a small whimper as she felt her soaking wet panties slid off her thighs. "Sasuke?" Ino opened her eyes to find Sasuke kneeling inbetween her legs. He looked up at her and smirked. "Don't talk." Sasuke whispered before thrusting two fingers inside her. Ino screamed, her climax so intense she lost all sense of everything and blacked for a moment.

"Sasuke?" Ino said blearily blinking her eyes. "What happened?" She asked when things came into focus. She was on Sasuke's bed and he was holding a damp cloth to her forehead. "I'm sorry Ino. Kanna acted by herself. The drug should wear off soon. Then," he leaned in close to her ear. "I'll really show you what I can do."

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**READ & REVIEW**

Alright, sorry it took soooooooo long, but I have a life, and unfortunately school work is apart of it. So yeah, that's kinda been keeping me busy, and my cousin was in town. But on to more important news...I can't honestly say when the next update will be. However I can tell you that I'll try, I mean really try to update soon. I might update with two chapters, or maybe one I don't know, it all depends on my schedule. But note that if I do decide to update with two chapters, it'll take even longer. So I don't know, I might stick with one. Anyways, I'd appriciate it if you left some reviews. Because my goal for this month is to at least reach 25 in reviews. I got 18 so far, so make sure you review! All the people who kept hassaling me to update better review!!


End file.
